These Thing's That Go Bump In The Night
by Dark.And.Light.Intertwined
Summary: She smiled softly at him, and ever so slowly met her lips to his in the most gentle of kisses. At first, Draco was slightly bewildered, but after a moment he melted into her lips and her soft kiss. CH 8 UP.
1. Little Secrets In The Night

**Woo! I have finally started to write again… my old name is unifye, of which I used to have another fanfic downloaded to, which I will also be posting shortly. It is not completed although, my computer crashed and I had to retrieve all the copies of it that I had given out to continue my story… anyways!**

**Summary: It was her seventh year at Hogwarts. It was the first year she had been without Ron and Harry… And the first year she had ever been completely alone with _him._ The Head Boy. The all-mighty bastard, muggle-born hater, extraordinaire. _Draco Malfoy._ What happens when he has a change of heart… And goes to the Good Side? Rated R for the sexual content that is going to come later in the story…**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish on the stars or throw pennies into wells, I will never own Harry Potter. Also, the song belongs to Kelly Clarkson.**

**--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--**

Hermione woke up abruptly from her quiet slumber from hearing a loud _thunk_ outside of her Head Girl bedroom door. She quietly removed herself from underneath her sheets, and started moving towards the door. She paused slightly—What if there was someone rummaging around the common room! She heard a voice… It was soft and quiet, but she could tell it was a man's voice.

"Ouch!" He said.

He must have bumped into something, she knew how dark it was in the commons at night. She had bumped into quite a few things herself, after coming home from long nights studying with Ginny, or from relaxing in front of the fire until it finally burned out. She had not recognized his voice although… And thought it safe to grab her wand from her bookshelf. She tiptoed her way across the hard wooden floor, and put her hand on her icy doorknob. Hermione turned it slowly, as if it were going to creak if she did it too suddenly. Her door opened about two inches; Hermione observed what was happening in the middle of the Head Tower common room.

There was a soft golden glow, coming from the now dying fire. Then she looked to the couch, where she saw the firelight reflecting off from it; and then she saw who was _on_ the couch. There was the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, passionately snogging some random girl.

_Well, I definitely know **I'm** never sitting on that couch again._

Hermione stood there, watching intently without noticing it. She wanted to know whom he had brought home this time. For a slight moment, she saw him shiver. And then he looked up. His eyes locked with hers through the door. She didn't know what to do; she stood there in shock, hoping that it was too dark for Draco to see her watching. She looked away quickly and moved her body from his view. After a moment, she looked back through the door. He was kissing the Mystery Woman again. Accept now… He was half undressed.

Hermione saw his creamy, pale skin in the firelight. She saw every single muscle on his upper torso; she saw them flex tightly as he gripped onto the couch. It seemed like every moment, it was becoming more intense and too hard to watch. She hadn't known why, it was some good stuff. Some good blackmailing stuff that is. But there was this lone thought panging in the back of her head…

_I want to touch him… I want to feel how soft his skin is… And I want to feel his warmth over-come me. _

But she only pushed it to the side. Lately she had been thinking many thoughts like that, she just supposed it was because she and Ron were dating. She continued watching them, not realizing the time. But she just had to know whom Draco was being so passionate with. She could see that she was dark-haired, and had a slight darkness to her skin. As Hermione watched the pair, she saw the girl slowly beginning to work her way around to being on top of Draco. She could see her clearly now, and to no avail, she was not surprised to see who it was. None other than…

_Pansy Parkinson. Humph. What the bloody hell has she got that I don't?_

Hermione then realized what she had thought to herself. She was just being stupid and knew that she had not really meant it. She heard a low grunt come from Draco as she finally found Pansy's hand inside of his boxers. Pansy smiled at him. Hermione felt her face go into scowl.

_He's not even supposed to be doing this! He's the Head Boy! He has to uphold the reputation—_

She realized the one thing she and Draco had in common. They both cared way to bloody much about their damned reputations. His was upholding his thick-headedness, his brutal way of treating everyone that wasn't a Pureblood, and most importantly, harassing Hermione Granger. She on the other hand, mostly worried about having the highest grades possible in all of Hogwarts history, she only slightly worried about her looks, and other little things.

After Pansy had continued to reside on top of Draco, Hermione figured there was no more reason to continue watching. She softly closed her door and turned around, automatically looking at her alarm clock for the time.

_Holy shit! It's 5:32 in the morning? How effing long have they been out there for!_

Hermione finally thought the since she was going to be getting up in 45 minutes anyways, she would just stay up and quietly practice guitar until her alarm went off. She softly said a charm to turn on her lights, and then walked over to her guitar stand. She picked up her black acoustic and softly walked back over to her bed and sat down. She put her right foot up on the edge of the bed to support her guitar, and lifted her hands into the playing positions. She started to tune her guitar first, starting from the thickest of the strings, going down to the thinnest. After she was finished with this, she began to strum it in a series of chords, gently at first, trying not to be so loud. She grew louder with each strum until she was at about a mezzo forte. (A/N: this means medium-loud!) She started to sing the song she had learned on her own most recently…

'_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

_I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

_I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing_

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid'_

When she finished playing, Hermione realized she had started crying. No one knew how true that song really was. Especially about herself. After all the years of torment Draco had given her about being a muggle-born, and then having to deal with her parents getting divorced the past summer before her seventh year at Hogwarts. Hermione slowly got up and put her guitar away. Her clock said 5:47. She didn't really have much else to do, so she tucked herself back into bed. And then she cried herself back to sleep.

**--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--**

He had just locked his eyes onto hers. Hermione Granger was watching him fool around with Pansy. He blinked and looked to her door again. She had disappeared, probably disgusted by what she had just seen. Draco had everything but his silky boxers thrown onto the floor beside the couch he was laying on. Pansy was under him, slowly but passionately kissing from the nape of his neck down to the twitching muscles on his chest. He felt her reaching around him and slowly turning him over onto the couch. He made no move to stop her, he didn't really care what his position was. She bent down and kissed him fiercely with her left hand resting on his stomach, and her right on the arm of the couch to support herself. And as Draco was kissing her, her left hand slowly but surely made its way down into his boxers. There she felt his hard cock pulsating from pleasure. She wrapped her fingers around its shaft and gradually moved them up and down. When she reached the head she hesitated, knowing that it was the most sensitive part, needing the most attention. She stopped kissing him slightly, and brought her hand out of his boxers. She licked her fingers and hurriedly went back to his boxers. She ran her wet fingertips over the head of his penis, and she felt him shudder. He grunted loudly.

_Shit. I hope Granger isn't watching this still. Or that might of just been my imagination. In that case, let's hope I didn't wake her… She might come to investigate. That would sure go over well…_

Draco continued to moan softly as Pansy fondled him. He quickly realized that they had been out there on the common room couch for quite a while. He moved his arm up and waited for his eyes to adjust to the light. His watch read 5:33. Pansy really had to go.

"Leave Pansy." He said.

She stopped what she was doing reluctantly, but abruptly.

"What?" She asked him in return. "What do you mean 'leave'?"

"What I mean is that it's 5:30 in the bloody morning and classes start at eight. I would like to get at least a bloody hour of sleep!" Draco replied to her.

"Well fine! I guess I'll see you tonight then to finish this off?"

"No Pansy. I'll deal with it myself. Now _leave._ **Please**."

He watched as she picked up her things, looking slightly pissed off at him. His eyes followed her as she went through the portrait door and disappear. He sat up and grabbed his clothes off of the floor. He stood slowly, and began to walk towards his bedroom. As he passes Hermione's' room he thought he heard the faint strumming of a guitar. He walked closer to her door and put his ear up to it. She was singing. He wasn't quite sure what it was, it had sounded beautiful… But then tears overcame the words.

He felt horrible from what he had heard. Was she talking about him? He felt like he should knock, to make sure she was ok. But then he remembered he only had his boxers on, and that it was possible she had seen him with Pansy. She was also the Mudblood.

_Heh. Why would I want to go comfort a mudblood? It's just some silly song anyways._

Draco pulled away from her door and walked over to his. He said the password and his door unlocked and he stepped in. He shut his door and said a charm to turn his lights on. He threw his clothes on his hard wood floor next to his bedpost. Because of Pansy, he now only had an hour to get to sleep. He walked over to his bed and climbed in, pulling the sheets over himself. He leaned back onto his pillow and closed his eyes. Hermione's song kept replaying over and over again in his mind. It helped him to fall asleep within minutes.

Draco's alarm clock went off in his bedroom at 6:25. He stumbled out of his bed sleepily and grabbed his towel off of the chair beside his door. He walked around to the door on the opposite side of the room and stepped through it. He fumbled with the wall searching for the light switch. He finally found it and turned them on low, as to not hurt his eyes. It gave the room a romantic feel he decided to himself that the next time he had a girl with him, he would draw a bath for the both of them. Draco wasn't really the romanticist type, but he had exceptions. He looked to the other door at the opposite of him.

_Well, the Little Miss Perfect has over-slept. She will get herself for this one. The stupid Mudblood!_

He moved over to the shower and opened the door. He turned the shower handle until steaming hot water came out from the showerhead. He threw his towel down onto the toilet seat and slipped off his silky green boxers, kicking them to his bedroom door. He turned back to the shower and stepped into the sweltering water. He stood there letting the water rain over his body. He was now fully awake, and somewhat aroused. He ran his hands through his hair, slicking it back underneath the steady flow of water. Draco shampooed his hair and washed his body, staying under the water for a minute more. He slowly turned the handle until the water was completely turned off. He opened the door slightly and reached out for his towel. He grabbed it from the seat it was sitting on and he pulled it to him in the shower. Draco rubbed it all over his body, drying himself from head to toe. Before getting out of the shower, he carefully wrapped the towel low around his waist and walked over to the counter. He leaned on it with his left hand, and with his right he wiped away the steam that had settled onto the mirror. He now leaned with both of his hands on the counter top, his arm muscles flexing slightly. He looked at himself in the mirror, his hair was a wet mess on the top of his head, falling over his bright silvery eyes. He heard a soft knock coming from the direction of Hermione's room. He looked over to the side and then slowly walked over and opened the door.

"Uhm… Sorry Draco, I would just like to get a shower so if you are done—"

Suddenly Draco embraced her and her whole body stood still with shock. Her arms and hands fell stiff at her sides, dropping her towel and change of clothes onto the floor beneath her. He felt soft and sticky at the same time to her. Draco gently leaned his head down and touched hers. He softly nuzzled her, letting her know somehow that everything was going to be ok. She awkwardly started to embrace him too; she held onto him tightly. Draco suddenly feels a cold wetness on his chest and realizes that Hermione has started to cry slightly. He was in such a dream like state that he did not notice whom he was holding, and that she was holding him back. Suddenly, he popped back into reality and looked up into the darkness of her room. He very abruptly released her and walked back into the bathroom, bending down to pick up his clothes. She stood there staring at him, appalled at what she seemed to have done also. He took one last final look back at her and sent her a nasty scowl. He saw the tears gleaming off of her eyes and cheeks but he didn't really care anymore. He took the last step to his bedroom door and walked out, closing the door behind him.

**--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--**

Hermione woke up from her deep sleep, immediately taking a look at her alarm clock. It should have been making a loud beeping noise, indicating that it was time for her to wake up but there was not sound being emitted.

_Fuck dude! It's 6:42… I forgot to set my fucking alarm **again**!_

She was suppose to have gotten up a half an hour ago, but because of her stupidity, she was going to have to risk seeing Draco for the first time that day. She sat up in her bed, quickly throwing the sheets off of her, and turning so her legs were dangling off the side of her bed, her feet barely an inch from touching the cold hard wooden floor beneath her. Her arms were stiff at her sides gripping the edge of the bed; her head was hung low and she was staring into her lap. She got a slight chill down her spine and her body shook momentarily. She finally returned from her daze and stood. She walked over to her dark cherry dresser and opened the top drawer grabbing a soft pink bra with lace on the sides, and the matching lace thong. She grabbed a shortened gray skirt that came a little higher than mid thigh, from the drawer below that and grabbed a silky cream button down shirt from her closet. She continued to walk over to her bathroom door, taking the new clean towel with her that had been sitting on her rocking chair. When she neared the door to the bathroom, she heard the shower being turned off, and Draco stepping out onto the floor.

_Dammit. And I was fucking hoping he would have already gotten up. I guess I'll just knock on the door, hopefully he will be dressed by now._

She lifted her fight hand, balling it into a small fist, and knocked softly on the door. He must not have heard her, because no one came to the door. She knocked again, a little more loudly this time. She heard his footsteps walking towards her bedroom door, and she took a step back. He opened the door swiftly, giving Hermione the perfect view of him in nothing but a slinky towel.

"Uhm… Sorry Draco, I would just like to get a shower so if you are done—"

She could not finish her sentence, for he had suddenly grabbed her and pulled her close to him. She was so shocked at the time being that she had just become as stiff as a statue and dropped her things onto the floor beside her. She felt his head suddenly touch hers, and he softly nuzzled her and held on tighter. Before she really knew what she was doing, her arms were slowly reaching around his half-naked body to return his embrace. She held onto him tightly, her fingers left red marks on his back but he didn't really care. She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip, trying to keep herself from crying. She could not do such an amazing job such as holding back the tears she had been trying to hold back all of her life. So she just let the tears flow softly and quietly from her eyes and down her cheeks onto Draco's bare chest. She did not whimper or anything, the only sound that could be heard was the breathing coming from both Draco and Hermione. Suddenly he released her and backed away. He walked to his things on the bathroom floor and picked them up, looking back at her and scowling. Her tears were still running freely down her face at this point, and she really had no idea at what she should do, so she just stood there and watched him jeer at her and walk away. After he had closed the door softly, she became aware of all that was happening around her. She lifted her right hand to her face and wiped away the remaining wetness her tears had caused. She blinked at few times, and then she bent down and picked up her things she had dropped. She nimbly walked over to the counter and set her things down and then turned to the shower. It still smelled of Draco and surprisingly, Hermione liked the scent. It smelled amazingly of apple and cinnamon and pumpkin spices. The combination of the three was unbelievable. She stood there for a moment with her eyes closed, just breathing in the heavy scent in the still steamy shower. She brought herself back to reality though, and reluctantly stripped off her clothes and turned on the shower, smothering herself with the scent of honeysuckle and vanilla. She soaked in the heat the surrounded her as she bathed herself. Hermione ran her hands through her hair one last time to make sure all the shampoo had been washed out, and then turned off the water. She opened the curtain only slightly, looking for her towel.

_Dammit._

"_Accio towel!_" She said quietly when she could not find it.

Hermione wrapped the thick fuzzy towel around herself as she stepped out of the shower and onto the floor mat below. She quickly dried herself and walked over to the counter, grabbing her underwear. She let the towel drop to the floor, and slowly analyzed her body before she slipped her underwear on. She was tall and slender, and slightly tanned. Her breasts were not small, but they were not large either. In fact, to Hermione, they were the perfect size for her body. Everything she wore fit her elegantly and perfect because of them. She turned to her side and looked at her back, her eyes landing on the small tattoo on her right hip. It was simply the outline of a small star, plain she had thought at first but she still liked it nonetheless. Her other tattoo on her front made up for it she had told herself. This tattoo was right above her panty line, but on the left hip this time instead of the right. It was also small, but it was more noticeable. It was a full black Celtic symbol. It looked like three waves going in a circle, but they were all connected in the center (A/N: I tried my best to describe it but even with it right in front of me I couldn't think of anything!) There was also her last tattoo, but this one was on her right wrist. It was on her forearm, about two and a half inches before her palm started. The tattoo was a sort of half moon, but it had a face (A/N: you know the one that they always have in the DreamWorks movies with the guy fishing off of it? It's just like that, only with a face! Lol.) and it was very pretty. Hermione finished looking herself over in the mirror and put on her bra and panties. She threw on her gray skirt, and slipped on her silky button down shirt, leaving the two buttons at the top undone, and tucking the bottom into her skirt so she would look nice, but not slutty. When she was finished, Hermione took her eyeliner out of her make up bag and put it on. She also put on a soft earth-toned eye shadow on top of it. She took out her lip-gloss and slicked some on making her lips shiny, wet, and slightly pink. Finally, she sprayed some mousse into her hands and scrunched her hair, making it more curly and less frizzy. She washed the stickiness from her hands and turned to walk back into her bedroom, picking up her dirty clothes on her way out.

**--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--**

**Yay! The first chapter is done! I promise that I will try and update at least every two weeks, but seeing as though it took me about 3 to write this one, there may be a longer wait. Since I am in high school, my schedule is _very_ hectic but this has been really fun to write, so I'm hoping that my urge to write will help me get my chapters done faster. Please R&R! I can't wait to see what you all think of my story so far!**

**-Sarah.Jean-**


	2. Surprise, Surprise

**Hello everyone! I am _so_ sorry for the long wait! I know I said about two weeks until the next chapter, but I got caught up in schoolwork and then I found out I had to go to California for my whole winter break. School just recently started again so updates are going to be spaced out because I will only write when I have the time, which isn't much at the moment. I would like to thank my few reviewers and im glad you liked the first chapter! Hopefully you three are still with me! Well anyways, on with the story!**

Once he was in his room, Draco cursed at himself.

_Why the hell did I have to _hug _the stupid mudblood? Why of all things did I have to do _that_? Why couldn't I of just said sorry or something? Bloody Hell!_

As he was thinking to himself, he had been hitting himself in the head with his hand. As a result of his stupidity, he gave himself a bloody nose. He quickly murmured a healing charm so he would not have to take _another_ shower and risk seeing **her** again. He slowly walked over to his armoire and got out a pair of black slacks and a white button-down for under his school robes. He sat down on the edge of his bed, sliding into his green silky boxers. He hurriedly finished getting dressed when he saw that the time was seven fifteen, leaving him only forty-five minutes to eat his breakfast. Draco looked at himself in his mirror, checking his appearance. He rustled his hair with his hand to give it a slightly unkempt look. He threw his wet towel into the hamper beside his door and made his way down to the commons area.

_Knock knock._

Draco looked over to the portrait at which he would be leaving soon to go to Great Hall for his breakfast.

_Knock knock._

He made his way over to the portrait and opened it to find his enemy, the oh-so-lovely Saint Potter, standing before him.

"What do you want Pothead?" Draco sneered.

"Let me in, I have to speak with Hermione!"

Draco gave him a funny look and kept blocking Harry's way to the commons. He stared at Harry with an evil look on his face.

"Why should I let you pass, Potty?"

"Sod off Ferret! It's none of your fucking business!" Harry screeched.

Harry looked at Draco with angry eyes and Draco, just wanting to get down to his now most likely cold breakfast, moved out of the way, grabbed his stuff, and made his way to the Great Hall.

Once he was out in the hallway, he made a fast pace to his breakfast at the Slytherin table. He met a few first and second years on his way there, and deducted ten points each, just because he was pissed off at himself for being so stupid.

"Hermione hurry up! I have something **major **to tell you!" Harry said as he slammed both of his fists onto Hermione's bedroom door.

Suddenly Hermione walked out of the bathroom to see Harry standing there all flustered.

"Hermione if you don't open your damn door I promise you I will break it down!"

"I'm not in my room you know." Hermione said bluntly.

Harry turned around to see a soaking wet Hermione standing but three feet away from him in nothing but a skimpy white towel. Not that he cared. He wasn't attracted to Hermione. Yes, this site would have excited him instantly last year, he simply fancied her. But now he was completely in love with Ginny, and Hermione, well _had _had Ronald. But the poor boy was believed to be dead; he had been captured at the end of the Final Battle by some of the surviving Death Eaters. That was all about to change though; he was clutching a piece of paper in his hand, from Ron _personally_. That was why he had come to see Hermione. It was addressed to her.

"Now what was it that was so important that you had to tell me?"

"Well, um. I think you need to sit down for this Hermione."

"Ok then just let me get dressed quickly, you can go ahead and sit at the desk in my room."

Hermione gracefully walked past Harry and opened her bedroom door. She moved to let Harry enter and then she closed it once again. Harry walked over to Hermione's desk and looked at the various items on it while she was getting dressed. Hermione just randomly grabbed some things to put on under her robes and then walked over towards Harry, and sat on the end of her bed.

"Now what is all the fuss about Harry?"

He thrust the parchment still tightly clutched in his right hand onto her lap.

"Hermione… It's from Ron."

She looked at him with shock in her eyes.

"What do you mean…? This couldn't be from Ron! Harry he's _dead_!"

A tear quietly ran down Hermione's face. She was sore at the subject of Ron. She had loved him dearly, and her heart broke when he was taken. Over time she had stopped loving him but her heart still ached for her missing best friend. Hermione looked at the letter lying in her lap, then to Harry, and then to the letter again. She softly picked it up in her hands and tore it open. She gasped when she saw that the letter was indeed, from Ron. Hermione recognized his curvy masculine handwriting at once. Slowly, she started to read:

_My beloved Hermione,_

_I have escaped Hermione! I am coming back to you! I cannot write for long, for fear that I would be caught. Hopefully I will soon see your beautiful face once again, and you can love me like you did before. I must go now, but you need to know that I love you Hermione. I hope nothing has changed your feelings for me, for it would crush my heart indefinitely. I will see you soon Hermione! _

_I love you,_

Ronald 

She could not believe it. Hermione simply could not believe it. He was alive! But then again, he was _alive_. And he had told her he was coming back to her. He still thought she would be in love with him for the year that he was missing and thought to be dead. Of course, she had found no other, but she simply did not feel for Ron in the way he still so obviously felt for her. And the letter had been dated November 4th, only 3 days ago. Wherever he was, she hoped that he would be home soon. But, there was also a part of her that was dreading his return.

Harry stared at her. Her face had gone through so many expressions in the last five minutes he couldn't even keep count.

"Well? What does it say? I received one too, but it only said that he was fine."

"Harry, I- I… I don't know what to say. He thinks I'm still in love with him Harry! Oh what am I going to do? I can't break his heart like that, I can't tell him my feelings for him are gone Harry. Please tell me what to do Harry, please!"

Hermione threw herself into Harry's arms; tears pouring down her face. He wrapped his arms around her in a slight hug and whispered things like "Shh, It's all going to be alright." And "Don't worry he will understand." She clutched onto his now soaking wet shirt.

"I'm sorry Harry. But it won't be fine." She finally got out in-between hiccups.

"And why is that Hermione? Why will everything _not_ be ok?"

"Because," She replied, " He's coming back for me."

**Alright! That's the end of the second chapter! I was going to make it longer, but I just haven't had the time, and I wanted to get something posted before everyone started to think I had abandoned it or something! Don't worry, I will try and have my third chapter posted as soon as possible, but I do start driving school this weekend, so for the next 6 weeks, I have lost my Saturday, which is the usual day for typing and posting. I will let you know, that I don't choose days on which to post things, when I get something typed, I just simply post it. Also, the chapter was only about three pages long on word, and I will promise you that from now on, chapters with be at least 5-8 pages long, sometimes more depending on what is going in the chapters. So with that, I have to leave you now! Read and review please!**

**Sarah**

**Also, does anyone have any ideas for a better name for the story? I don't really like the name right now… It was just something I chose so I could post the story!**


	3. Two More Little Surprises

**Hey! I am SO sorry about making you guys wait for so long! There has just been too much going on and I have been trying to get my grades back up (I had one really bad grade that took a lot of concentration!). I _will_ warn you though. This chapter has a scene in it, and if you are not too keen on sexual activity I would stop reading where I tell you too.**

**Disclaimer: Yea Yea. I don't own anything except for the plot and my characters coming into play. This disclaimer goes for chapter two also since I forgot to put one in there…**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

At this particular moment, Hermione had a million things running through her head. Not only was Harry talking to her for the first time in what seemed like months, but now Ron, who she thought to be _dead,_ was coming back home thinking she still loved him.

_Gods. Can this day get _any _worse?_

"What do you mean 'coming back for you' Hermione?"

Hermione snapped out of the haze her brain was in and brought her attention back to Harry whom was still standing before her with a huge questioning look on his face.

"He's coming _back_. He's coming _HOME!_ Don't you get it? I don't love him anymore and he's coming _home_ Harry!" She replied earnestly.

All he did was give her a weird look saying 'and that matter's why?'

"I'm not exactly ebullient Harry!"

"I didn't say you were!"

"Yeah, but you were thinking it!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Do you two ever stop your bickering long enough to notice someone knocking at the door?"

Dread suddenly filled within Hermione. She knew that voice. And it didn't help that it was the voice of whom she and Harry were bickering _about_. She looked over at Harry but of course he was no help, after all, she _was _the brains between the three of them. He was just standing there staring at the door twiddling with his thumbs.

"Well are you going to open the bloody door?" The voice yelled at them again.

"Uh, yea sure. I suppose." Harry yelled back.

"You _suppose?_ You bloody _suppose?_ I've been captured by Death Eaters and managed to escape, and you bloody _suppose_ that you will open the door?"

"Oh shut the bloody hell up Ron!" Harry screeched.

Hermione looked back up to Harry and saw now that his face was red with fury. He looked over to her and opened his mouth to say something, but hurriedly shut it again. He quickly walked a few paces closer so Hermione and stared at her.

"Look I'm sorry for getting angry with you, but I'm upset about him coming back too, _now_ of all times. But I really think you should go and let him in now before I start yelling again." Harry whispered.

"Alright."

Hermione made her way over to the closed portrait, where the person thought to be Ron, was still yelling for them to let him in. She pushed the portrait open now slightly fuming for his unexpected return.

"Will you bloody shut up Ron? We know you're back! But at the moment the two of us are just a little too overwhelmed to even care!"

He just stood there on the other side of the portrait hole, staring at her in disbelief that he had just said that to her. What was her bloody problem? He had only just got back and was getting _yelled_ at for it! He had thought they would have been 'overwhelmed' as she put it, but in a _good_ way. He hadn't expected to be badgered at about it.

"Well _fine!_ I can bloody well see you don't want me here, so I'm just going to go back to the Death Eaters!"

"No Ron! We're sorry! We didn't mean to be arsehole's, I mean, I only just found out twenty minutes ago that you were going to be home!" Hermione replied.

Ron turned around to look at her. She was still as beautiful as he left her.

"What do you mean 'I only just found out twenty minutes ago?' Didn't you get my letter I sent to you a few days ago?"

"Well you see mate, the owl you used gave me both of the letters it had. And well, Hermione and I haven't really talked all that much this year, so I only remembered about it this morning when I was wearing the robes that I was wearing the day I got the letters."

"Well that's right nice of you to remember Harry!" Ron said caustically.

"Look you guys, I haven't eaten breakfast in the past two days and I would really like to be able to at least grab a muffin sometime today!"

They both looked at Hermione with that 'why haven't you been eating?' look, but she only waved it away and told them not to worry.

"I will tell you guys about it later, it's nothing serious ok?"

"Alright." They said in unison.

The trio now reunited strolled casually down the corridors until they reached the vast oak doors of the Great Hall.

"Are you ready Ron?" Hermione said incredulously.

He nodded his head and they proceeded to enter the Hall. When the doors opened all of the students looked up to see who was arriving at breakfast so late. Gasps' could be heard here and there, fingers were being pointed and the trio's friends were whispering things such as "Look! Ron's back!" or "Oh my Gods…" Ron blushed slightly at all of the attention and started waving to everyone that he knew. All of a sudden, the whole Gryffindor table stood up and ran towards the three still standing in the doorway. They all wrapped their arms around them as tight as they could.

"Ahem."

Everyone in the Great Hall looked towards the staff table where Professor Dumbledore was standing, about to make a speech.

"Could everyone please return to their seats please? Yes thank you that is much better. Yes, Harry, Ron, and Hermione that goes for you too."

They walked over to three empty seats at the Gryffindor table and sat down.

"Very well then. As you can all see, Mr. Ronald Weasley has managed to escape from the Death Eaters and return to us. We will be having a celebration ball for his return at the end of next week. Now please, return to your breakfast."

After Dumbledore sat back down the trio filled their plates with food and finally dug their forks into their food and shoved it into their mouths. So. The Golden Trio was once again. But did any of them other than Ron really want it again? Harry and Hermione had grown distant since Ron was taken and as a result they didn't speak to each other much except for an occasional "Hullo" in the corridor or classroom. And they hadn't been very bothered by it. Hermione hung out with Padma, Parvati, and Lavender, while Harry hung out with Neville, Seamus, and Dean. Ron just hadn't mattered anymore. And now that he was back, they both didn't know what to do.

&&

Hermione was still her normal bookworm, know-it-all self, but she had also changed in many ways, some she thought, were perhaps for the better. She had tamed, soft curls that fell around her face and elegantly down her back instead of her once bushy mop, and she also wore make-up, though it was very little. She managed to look absolutely gorgeous nonetheless. But, this little innocent Hermione was harboring a very dark secret indeed. Something that not even the other's in the Golden Trio had known about. Of course everyone had some idea about her. They all knew quite well that she had held a job in Hogsmeade since the summer time, but none of them knew exactly what it was. Oh, if only they did. Hermione wouldn't be known as the Gryffindor Princess anymore.

Harry on the other hand, was practically the same. He only practiced quidditch more, became immensely better at it, and had girls dragging at his feet. He of course, couldn't have been happier. So yes, now there was even more rivalry between the Slytherin Prince and himself. Girls. Each had a Giggling Brigade, as Harry liked to call them. He did sort of miss Hermione, but he knew that he was doing better on his own now, than when he hung around her, only because he earned his grades himself, with out the bookworms help.

Amazingly, all of Harry and Hermione's classes went by peacefully, without one interruption from a student asking about Ron. Although, Ronald would say otherwise. He was getting bombarded with questions about Death Eaters and how he managed to escape unseen and undetected. Most would say he was actually quite enjoying all of the attention since he seemed to be getting none from the one he loved. He would simply send all the girls a dashing smile, and he even agreed to go on a date with one to Hogsmeade the following evening.

Hermione went back to her dorm and threw her things onto her bed and made her way to the Great Hall for dinner. Thankfully, she met no one on her way there that disturbed her. She finally stopped in front of the great oaken doors and placed her hands on each and pushed them open to reveal the loud chattering noises and bustles of the children and teenagers eating their dinner. She found a seat saved for her beside Ginny, and she whispered her a quick thanks. Hermione did not really want to sit by her so-called lover for the time being. But before she could do anything else, Ron sat exactly opposite of her with Harry at his side. He gave her an apologetic look, and she returned it with a 'don't worry, it's not your fault' look.

"Hey Hermione, love!" Ron said as he reached across the table to take her hand, "How was your day?"

Hermione quickly drew both of her hands back underneath the table and stared down at the empty golden plate before her.

"What's the matter, Hermione?" Ron asked.

She quickly looked back up at him and grabbed her fork and knife and began cutting into the roast beef that had just appeared on her plate.

"Oh, uhm. I just don't feel well is all, I'll be alright though."

"Are you sure? Would you like me to take you to the hospital wing?"

Now she couldn't take it. His badgering her. It was just annoying!

"I SAID I'M OK RON!" She screamed at him.

Immediately the Great Hall went silent and looked over to the girl whose face was now bright red with anger.

"Just, leave me alone Ron!"

At this, she stood up, threw her napkin down on her plate, and ran out of the Great Hall. Ron, looking hurt and a little bit pissed off, got up and ran after her. But, through out this whole ordeal, Draco Malfoy had sat there silently, watching the two bicker back and forth. As soon as the Great Hall went back to its normal noisiness, Draco excused himself from the table.

&&

Hermione had been making a mad dash to get back to her Heads dorm, but she figured it was time to stop and take a rest since it was all the way up on the fifth floor. She slowed to walk and sniffled slightly, absolutely pissed at Ron for making her angry enough to make a huge outburst like that in front of the whole damned school. She continued walking and turned a corner, and hurriedly made her way up the steps before her. Just then she felt a hand come to rest on her shoulder. She turned around without making a sound and came face to face with a beet red Ron.

"Hermione… What is _wrong_ with you?" He asked her bluntly.

She felt his soft hand come to rest on her cheek but she hastily smacked it away and then looked at the wall. Her breathing became slightly shaky, and she opened her mouth as if to say something, but then shut it again. She slowly started to look at the floor.

"I… I- It's just…"

"Come on spit it out Hermione!"

"I don't love you anymore Ronald!"

She looked up at him with flushed cheeks and watery eyes. It was clear that she was pissed, but also she was a little bit sad about telling him how she really felt. She hadn't wanted him to find out this way. Tears started to softly flow down her face and she could see that Ron was very hurt by her words. He looked away from her, to down the hall, and then at his shoes.

"Goodbye Hermione."

At this he turned and ran down the hall towards the Gryffindor commons room.

"Ron wait!"

But Hermione's feeble attempt to get him to come back did not work. Her tears were now steadily flowing out of her eyes and down her cheek to her breast, where her shirt was slightly wet. Her hands met the wall in soft punches as she started falling to the floor; but, she never touched the floor. Hermione felt large, warm hands wrapping around her body and lifting her up. The body smelled faintly of mixed spices, and the smell calmed her. At the moment, Hermione did not care who her rescuer was, she just wrapped her arms around their neck and buried her face into their shoulder.

The mysterious person had been carrying her for what seemed like quite a while, but they stopped suddenly just when Hermione had been drifting off to sleep. She them say the password that sounded strangely enough like the password to the Heads dorm. She now had an idea of whom it might be, but she still was not sure nonetheless. They started walking again and she heard the faint clicking of a door opening. The walking slowed slightly and she felt herself being lowered onto something soft, which she figured to be her bed. Hermione felt them kiss her forehead softly, and whisper to her a goodnight. She parted her eyes and saw them retreating through her doorway, but not before she knew who it was.

'Thank you, Draco." She whispered, loud enough for him to hear.

He turned around and walked back to her bedside and kneeled down. His left hand rested near her stomach, and his right lay upon her pillow just above her head.

"You're welcome." Draco said.

His voice was warm, soft, and comforting, unlike how he usually spoke to her. But as Hermione had started to smile, his lips had descended onto hers. She froze for a slight moment before reciprocating the kiss. His tongue pressed slightly against her bottom lip and she parted her lips slowly, bringing her tongue to meet his in the process. Suddenly, Draco lifted his head up, breaking the gentle kiss.

"I have been wanting to do that for a long while you know." He said.

**Hey the little scene I mentioned earlier starts here!**

He smiled softly at her; she smiled back. Draco felt her hands tighten around his body and before he knew it, her lips were right back on his. She bit his lower lip hard, drawing a small amount of blood. He smiled into their kiss; he always liked it kind of rough. He lifted himself up and onto her bed, and then onto her. Hermione's hands were tangled in his silk like hair, scratching and pulling softly. A soft moan was heard escaping from Hermione's mouth and Draco felt her smile at herself. Her hands left his hair and slowly made their way down to his robes. She unfastened them and let them slide off and onto the floor below. She found the first button of his shirt and hastily undid it, repeating it with the rest. She felt his chest; it was rock solid from his years of playing quidditch and was slightly sticky with his sweat. Hermione's hands fled down to his stomach where she discovered his strong eight pack of abs.

Her nails softly scratched his body until he moaned. She reached back up and slid his shirt off of his shoulders and onto the bed sheets behind him. Draco's hands were roaming under her shirt freely, fooling around with her breasts. He softly kneaded them and felt her nipples go hard. He pinched them both, and then took the right one in between his left forefinger and middle finger, while his right hand slowly unbuttoned her shirt. Draco took Hermione's left nipple fully into his mouth and began biting and sucking on it. Her back arched and she moaned loudly; her nails dug deep into the skin on his back, only causing Draco to moan. He moved to suck on her right nipple while his hands worked to unbuckle his belt and slide his pants off and onto the floor. His hands then made their way under Hermione's skirt and softly rubbed her through her underwear. She gasped loudly.

"Draco please," She said in between breaths, "Please do something, anything!"

He smiled at her big and wide.

"Anything for you Hermione."

And with that he unzipped her skirt and slid down her underwear. He slipped two fingers inside of her and pumped them in and out as she began to shudder against his body. There were soft squeaks and moans escaping her lips.

"More…" She breathed.

Draco slipped a third finger into her and pumped faster and harder. His erection was now throbbing in his silky boxers against the inside of her leg.

"Is that you Draco?" Hermione gasped out.

He shook his head yes in reply.

"Well then do something about it!" She whispered into his ear.

"If you insist."

Hermione reached down to his boxers and yanked them off. His hard, throbbing cock was now fully exposed and rubbing against the inside of her left leg. Slowly, she wrapped her legs around his waist and looked up at him for a brief moment. Draco was staring at her waiting for an ok to go. She shook her head yes and he nodded in agreement. Hermione felt him slide into her with ease, like a key should fit in a lock. They both moaned loud at the same time as Draco started to pump himself in and out of her. Hermione told him to go faster and harder and he obeyed. He slammed himself into her and felt her contract and shudder against him. He came inside of her with her following just seconds later. He fell into a sweaty heap against her and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her head into his neck and they both drifted off into a deep sleep holding each other close.

**Alrighty, it's safe again!**

The next morning Hermione arose to the sound of her alarm clock going off and looked around to see if Draco was still there. But it appeared he had never been there. She was still wearing the exact clothes as the day before and he bed had not been tampered with.

"What the _bloody_ hell was that!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yes I _know_. I'm utterly evil! I just had to leave this chapter as a cliff hanger though, it was important! Well R&R please!**

** Dark.and.Light **


	4. Weird Happenings

**You guys must know how sorry I am to have waited so long to update this story… I had writers block for about a month, and then I recently have just ended my school year, which meant exams and lots of projects being due! So once again I apologize! Hopefully this chapter should make up for it, it is 19 pages long, and 7,450 words! This chapter is a little weird… I don't know how to describe it. Just long! Oh and uh, the song "Buttons" is not mine… It is by the Pussycat Dolls, so I don't own it in any way! HAVE FUN!**

**Oh and I would also like to thank all my reviewers for sticking with me… I feel so bad for not updating!**

**Disclaimer: Not even Lucky the Leprechaun and his pot of gold could get me Harry Potter… all I own is my plot! **

&&&

Hermione looked around her room, making sure that nothing had been tampered with, or that nothing was out of place, or that there was no one in her room but herself. She concluded everything was perfectly normal and that everything was the way it was suppose to be.

_But what was that? It can't only be just a dream… _

Hermione looked over at her clock and saw that it read 8:39. She was up in time just to catch the end of breakfast on a Saturday morning. She lifted herself off of her bed and made her way over to her bedroom door. As she was turning the silver doorknob of her door, she noticed a misplaced piece of parchment lying on the floor by her feet, a place she would not have been able to see from her bed. She bent down and picked it up, noticing the beautiful handwriting on it she had never seen before. Slowly she opened and read it.

_HG,_

_We need to talk. I don't really know what happened, but we need to talk. Meet me out in the common room tonight at midnight. I would ask to meet you earlier but Blaise and some others are supposed to come over and they should be gone by midnight._

_DM_

Hermione sighed. So maybe he did know something about it. Maybe he would be able to explain what happened to her. But then again, what if that's just what he was going to ask her? Hermione folded the letter back up and stuck it inside of her robe pocket. She grabbed a piece of parchment from her desk and a quill and wrote a quick note back to Draco.

_DM-_

_I will meet you tonight. Oh and please give Delia a treat before you send her off, otherwise she will peck you to death._

_-HG_

She thought that the more simple and straight to the point, the better. She walked over to her snowy owl (who was very unusual- she had a snow white body and pitch black wings) named Delia. She opened her cage and Delia hopped out and took the letter into her beak.

"Please take this to Draco Malfoy, Delia."

She then gave her owl a quick pat on the head and opened her window and watched her fly off towards the Great Hall. She shut her window again and walked out of her room into the Heads common room and then out into the hallway. She made it down to the Great Hall in a rush, not having met anyone on the way. She saw an empty spot beside Ginny and made her way there.

"Good morning Ginny." Hermione said to her best friend.

"Well hello miss I'll-decide-to-sleep-in-on-a-Saturday."

"What? I needed that rest, and you know it, especially after last night."

"About that… would you happen to know where Ron went?"

"No why? I haven't seen him since he ran off after I told him… well, after I _told_ him."

"Oh dear…" At this she made a very glum face.

"What's happened?"

"He didn't come back to Gryffindor tower last night Hermione. We don't know where he is. No one does."

"Oh Gin I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok, he probably just needs some time to cool off anyways."

At this, Hermione noticed that her watch said 8:51. She turn away from Ginny and grabbed a Banana Nut muffin off the tray in front of her. It was then she noticed her owl land right in front of Draco Malfoy. Thankfully, no one noticed this, as Hermione was the only one in the school with an owl like that, so therefore everyone knew it was hers. She watched as he carefully took Hermione's letter from Delia's beak and pat her on the head softly. He gave her a piece of a biscuit and then she flew off. He then proceeded to open the letter and read it to himself. Hermione saw Blaise ask him a question, most likely who the letter was from, but Draco she waved his hand at him to shut up. Then he looked up and locked eyes with Hermione. It was so bone-chilling that Hermione even shivered, and it was enough for him to see. He smiled slightly at her making it unobvious to any onlookers. This only made her have more chills, it was the first time Draco Malfoy had not smirked at her. But then he looked away from her quickly and turned to talk to another friend of his.

"Hermione? Hermione…"

"Yes?"

She turned and looked back at her red-headed friend who was now staring at her intently.

"What's going on between you and Malfoy?"

"What do you mean, there's nothing going on."

"I just saw you two staring at each other! And if he hadn't broken your little staring contest I'm sure you'd both still be staring at each other right now!"

"Alright alright, keep it down! I don't know what's going on between us. Something happened last night and I'm not sure if it was real or if it was just a dream. So when I find out I promise I will tell you everything ok?"

"Ok, but you better not be lying to me!"

"Don't you know I never lie?"

"Oh shut up."

The two girls started laughing together, receiving some nasty looks from other tables.

"Ok well Gin, I need to go take a shower and change my clothes. What are you doing the rest of today?"

"I think Harry and I were going to try and find some more information about what happened to Ron, like if anyone has seen him, or seen where he was headed."

"Oh, ok. I'll just see you later then?"

"Ok, goodbye Hermione."

"Bye Gin."

At that, Hermione got up from the table and made her way out of the Great Hall. She planned on going back up to her room and taking a shower, then going to the library to catch up on some reading. As she was walking through the corridors, Hermione took out Draco's note. She carefully unfolded it once again and started analyzing his handwriting. It was a very neat, close together cursive, which was slightly slanted. It was the most beautiful handwriting Hermione had ever seen from a boy. How neat and curly it was gave off the feeling of him being pompous, but it was that slight slant, of which you would never be able to see it if you were not looking for it, was what told Hermione that Draco was not as he seemed. She folded the note back and up and noticed that she was about two feet away from the portrait which led to the Heads dorm, and she noticed that Draco was standing there staring at her. She walked up beside him and stopped.

"What's the matter? You are staring at me, something I know you do not like to do."

Draco replied with a slight sigh and said, "Yes, but you were the one reading my letter and smiling."

"I was not!"

"Yes, you were. Would you like to entertain me with what you were doing?"

"I was analyzing your handwriting…"

"And… ?"

"And what I saw is none of your business."

"Oh come on."

"Nope. It's for me to know and for you to maybe find out."

Hermione snickered at him and started to turn to go through the portrait, but she was stopped as a small chestnut barn owl landed on her shoulder.

_Fuck. This is from my boss._

Hermione took the letter from the owl's talons and gave it a pet on the back before if flew away. She tore the seal on it and began to read it.

_Hermione,_

_I am sorry to do this so you, but we have just been informed of a large group of people due to come to the club tonight. Instead of doing your act once, you will have to do it twice and this is why I am writing to you. You need to come in at ten pm instead of one am, as that is when this large group of people will be here. The others in your act have been informed also, so they should be here ready to go. Again, I am very sorry about this last minute change._

_Your boss,_

_Franc_

"Fuck, you have got to be kidding me."

"What's that?"

"Oh, I said that out loud?"

"Yes you did."

"Well you are going to have to pick another meeting time for us; I just got called into work at ten instead of my normal time of one."

"In the morning? Bloody hell, where do you work?"

"That's none of your business. And anyways, why are you even talking to me like this?"

"I was going to tell you that Blaise just informed me at breakfast that he has something special planned for me since it is my birthday. Apparently we are going to some club in Hogsmeade that just opened up a few weeks before Hogwarts started. So I really have no idea when we will be back. But this thing I need to speak to you about, it's actually very important, so do you think you might be able to stay up if I am not back by the time you are?"

"Only if you do the same."

"Ok then it's a deal. I'll be seeing you around Granger."

"See you later Malfoy."

Hermione turned and watched him walk off down the corridor. She then turned back towards the portrait and said the password. After stepping inside she walked up to her room and grabbed some new clothes and then stalked off towards the bathroom.

_Well that has got to be the most civil conversation I have ever had with him. It was totally weird, but kind of nice too, I wish he was like that all the time._

Hermione began to strip her old clothes and then she got into the shower. The scent of honeysuckle and vanilla began to fill the air as she started to shampoo her hair. She waited underneath the hot water for a moment longer before shutting off the water and getting dressed. Hermione walked out of the bathroom and back into her bedroom and checked the time. Her clock told her that the time was 10:52. That meant that she had a long while before she had to go to her job at the club. Hermione picked up her satchel and started her trek to the library, which was where she decided to stay for most of the day before heading off to work.

&&

It was shortly after seven when Hermione got up from her place in the library and headed off to the Great Hall for dinner. She saw Harry on the way, and he asked her to walk with him. Hermione gladly accepted and they both walked through the great oaken doors and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"So did you and Ginny have any luck today? With the… you know." Hermione asked.

"No such luck. No one even saw him run off!"

"Oh… I'm sorry Harry, I really didn't mean for everything to happen."

"Hermione don't worry, I'm sure he'll get over himself and come out from his hiding place."

At this Hermione smiled and started to pile roast beef and mashed potatoes onto her plate. She ate quickly and diligently so she would have enough time to get ready for her job. When she was finished she set her silverware on top of her plate to signal she was finished. After a moment or two her dirty dishes cleared away and now there was only an empty space to see the wood of the table.

"If you will excuse me, Harry, Ginny, I think I am going to get to bed early tonight. I guess I will see you two tomorrow morning." Hermione said very quickly, and then added in, on audible enough for Ginny to hear, "I will talk you tomorrow about that stuff ok?"

Ginny only nodded her head and watched Hermione run of to her commons.

"Pumpkin Pasties."

This was all she said when she came to the portrait that led to her commons room. She stepped inside and said a quick hello to Malfoy, who appeared to be waiting for his friends. She went up to her bedroom door and quietly said the password and stepped inside. The only thing she need from her room was her invisibility cloak (yes, her parents had bought one for her birthday, it was bloody hard to find). She tucked it inside her robes and then made her way back out to the commons to find Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and Theodore Nott talking with Draco.

"So Blaise, what did you say this place was called again?" Theodore asked.

"It's called…"

Hermione was not able to hear what he said because she was already running late for her job; the only way for her to get there was to take the tunnel leading to the Honeydukes cellar. She threw her cloak over top of her and made the long treacherous walk to Hogsmeade. As soon as she stepped out of the Honeydukes Sweets Shop, she took off her cloak and walked down a long alley way that was on the left side of Honeydukes. About halfway down she stopped.

"Lumos."

Her wand lighted brightly and she proceeded to tap on the brick wall before her three times. Suddenly I small door slid away to reveal a bright green pair of eyes.

"Ah, Hermione! Here you are! I was getting worried."

"No need to worry Franc, I just forgot that we eat dinner an hour later at Hogwarts on the weekend."

"Oh yes, yes. Well come in, come in we must get you ready, those guests I was speaking of will be here any time now!"

Her boss, Franc, opened the unseen door and rushed Hermione inside and to the dressing rooms.

"Hurry! They will be here soon!" He said this to Hermione, and then turned to her assistant. "If she needs any help you be sure to make her look hot tonight! I guess this is supposed to be a party for some guy coming of age!"

Her assistant nodded to her boss, and smiled.

"She will look as sexy as ever tonight Franc! I'll make sure of it."

Hermione smiled at Franc as he closed the door, and he gave her a wink. Hermione then turned back to her assistant, whose name was Linda, and spoke to her.

"So do you know anything about these guys that are coming tonight?"

"No, I'm sorry Hun. All I know is that one of the boys called in the morning requesting an early show."

"Oh, I see. That's alright. Now let's hurry and get ready! Do my hair while I do my make-up!"

At this, Linda took the concealing charm off of Hermione's hair, watching as her thick, frizzy chestnut hair went to a silky smooth, slightly wavy, deep black.

"Oooh I just love watching your hair do that! Now tell me again, why do you conceal such beautiful hair?"

Hermione looked at her.

"Remember? It's so no one at my school knows who I actually am. I mean, you know that I really am a muggle-born, and you know who my real parents are… But no one at my school does. Not even my best friend."

Linda just smiled at her and continued to fix her hair. The style of it was actually quite different too. It went about midway down her back and she also parted it to the left with some bangs that were cut right above her eye.

For her make-up, Hermione put on some black eyeliner and bright blue colour for eye shadow. This brought out the actual colour of her eyes which a bright blue and green mixed together. After this, she put on a clear lip gloss that tasted of oranges, and she looked at herself in the mirror.

"You look gorgeous Hunny. Now let's get you dressed and you can go knock their socks off with your girlfriends!"

Hermione chuckled at this and followed Linda over to her enormous walk-in closet. Linda started to hand her her outfit for the night, which consisted of a very minute amount. She was handed some lacey, see-through black boy-short panties, and black balconette with pink lace braided through it by the top of her breast. On top of this went a lace corset of the same pink material and a short lacy pink skirt to cover her bottom for the time being. Linda then handed her some silver, jeweled four inch stilettos that tied all the way up to below her knee. Linda took a step back and looked her up and down, and then nodded her head in aproovement. (A/N: yea… I made that word up!)

Hermione turned herself around and looked at herself in her full length mirror.

"Oh my god Linda. I look gorgeous! Why have I never looked this gorgeous before tonight?"

"I don't know. Franc told me, before you came, that I had better get you real dolled up because these boys coming tonight were suppose to be on the high end of the stick. If you know what I mean."

"Yes, you mean that they are just a bunch of rich guys."

"I guess so. Well let's go it's about ten after ten! They should be here by now. I will go check on the other girls while you go to the stage and get your mic!"

Linda finished up and opened the door for Hermione, who nodded her head in thanks, and then made her way down the hall to check on the six other girls. Hermione turned the opposite way and walked about three feet to the backstage entrance and saw Franc standing just on the other side with a mic in his hand, talking to what must be the audience for the beginning of the night. He looked over and gave Hermione a wink, at which she smiled and giggled.

"And now, yes what you have all been waiting for, here is the lead singer for our main performance at Arcadia on 12th, Delia!"

At this, there was a loud roar of applause as "Delia" walked out onto stage, mic in hand, and a smile plastered onto her face. She gave Franc a kiss of the cheek as he whispered words of good luck into her ear and stated that the group of guys was sitting just in the second row. Franc then started to walk off stage to help the six other girls get ready that just walked on backstage.

"Well, how is everyone tonight?"

"Delia" received another loud roar of applause followed by a few whistles that sounded like they were coming from the group of guys in the second row.

"I guess you are pretty good then! Well, for our first performance of the night, we have a brand new song we just finished called 'Buttons.' So come on girls get your lovely arses out here and let's start this thing!"

As the other girls we moving to their places on stage, Hermione was looking in the second row for the group of boys that were suppose to be there. And suddenly that's when she saw the flash of silvery blonde hair sticking out from everyone else in the crowd. As she continued looking down the line, so saw that the five boys were all there, Crabbe, Goyle, Theodore, Blaise, and then Draco. For now, she ignored the fact that they were all going to she her strip (yes, if you haven't figured it out by now, Hermione works at Arcadia on 12th, a new strip club in Hogsmeade) and she signaled to the girls, very discreetly at that, to get ready to start. At her signal the live music started and the girls started walking forward on the stage and Hermione and the other girls held the mics up to their mouths and started to sing… (A/N: The dance that they do while singing is the same as the video to this song… it's just too hard to describe!)

"_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)"_

Now it was just Hermione singing, but this whole time she had been locking eyes with Malfoy, making him think that she was singing the song to him. Of course, Malfoy had never heard this song before, so he had no idea what was in store for him.

_Geez. That Delia chick is staring me down. I think I might have to buy her for an hour or two after her performance is over…_

"_Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I'm liking the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (Mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I want and (Want and)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (On you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (Told you) _

You been saying all the right things all along  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see?  
How these clothes are fitting on me  
And the heat coming from this beat  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know"

Now Malfoy was seriously getting weirded out. Not only was this amazingly hot girl _staring_ him, but it was like she was singing this song _to_ him, like she knew him from somewhere and was getting revenge by throwing the words from this song in his face.

"_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh) _

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)"

"_You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (Do) _

Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see?  
How these clothes are fitting on me  
And the heat coming from this beat  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know"

During this verse of the song Hermione would make movements towards Malfoy basically doing just what he was thinking; she was singing this song to him. Every line she sang she made sure it was in some way inflicted towards him. For example, when she sang "take a chance to recognize that this could be yours," she stared straight at him, and when they all pointed to the audience, she pointed directly at him.

"_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh) _

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm a make you loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Why don't you loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe

I'm a make you loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Why don't you loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)"

And with that the song ended. The crowd of horny men stood and gave a loud roar of applause that was very much appreciated by Franc and the girls themselves. Hermione and her girlfriends took a bow and headed off backstage.

"So Franc. Was that not the best performance of ours yet?"

"Hermione that was way fucking better than your best! We have guys lined up out here waiting to see which girl they can get in with!"

"Oh wow Franc!"

Hermione squealed with excitement and gave Franc a huge hug.

"Well I am going to get freshened up and then I will be out alright?"

"Yea sure, take your time I'm sure I'll be out here forever. Did you see anyone out there that you personally want?"

"Yea… there was one. He is one of the guys that you were making such a big deal about. Blonde hair. I think he is a Malfoy. But don't do anything unless he comes to you first. And try to play him off, if he is a Malfoy, he will be willing to pay my price."

"You know, by the way you were up on stage, which yes I saw you staring at him intently for most of the song, I don't think there is a price he _wouldn't_ pay."

At this Hermione blushed.

"Now go on and get yourself ready babe."

Hermione smiled at him and walked quickly back to her dressing room where Linda was waiting for her. As she walked into the room, Linda made a high-pitched squeal and ran over to Hermione and hugged her.

"That was AMAZING! You should have _seen_ all the guys that were mesmerized by you!"

"Hehe. Ok enough giggling, help me get refreshed to go back out there and walk around!"

Linda sat her down in her chair in front of the vanity and started to fix her hair and make-up. When she was finished Linda instructed her to stand up and hold her arms above her head and twirl around slowly. While Hermione did this, Linda sprayed some body spray on her that smelled of honeysuckle and vanilla- Hermione's favourite. She just hoped Malfoy didn't recognize it.

"Ok thanks Linda!"

She hugged her quickly and moved quickly out to the main floor of the club and started walking to find Franc.

Meanwhile, Franc's attention had been caught by just the man he wanted, Malfoy, and was talking to him at his table.

"So…?"

"Franc."

"So Franc, Delia- that's her name right? (Franc nodded) I'd like to get a private session with her."

"Oh sir, are you sure about that? She is our most expensive here."

"How much Franc?"

"She is 200 galleons for 20 minutes sir."

"I guess you were right. But nonetheless I have the money for it. I would like an hour with her."

"Are you sure sir? That's 600 galleons."

"Yes I'm sure, now just instruct me where to go and I will pay you."

"Oh well sir. You don't give me the money, it goes directly to her, we do not get any of it."

"Oh, ok."

"Well, then right this way sir."

Franc led him off to the left to a door that said VIP and let him in.

"Please go ahead and sit down sir, she will be in in just a moment."

Draco sat down on the single chair that was place in the middle of the room, and Franc left him to go find Hermione.

Hermione turned to find Franc walking towards her with a devilish grin on his face.

"What did you do Franc?"

"I just thought you'd like to know that he paid for any hour of your time."

"An hour! That's 600 galleons!"

"Yes I know. Oh. And I also took him to the _third_ VIP room."

Franc winked at Hermione and her eyes widened with excitement.

"Oooh! You know how much I love that room! How long has he been there?"

"I only just left him there to go find you. You better hurry up, he has an hour of your time and your next performance is at one!"

At that Hermione smiled and hurried off to VIP room number 3. When she reached the door she was looking for she softly knocked on the door and heard a faint "come in." She slowly opened the door and say Malfoy sitting in the chair at the center of the room.

"Hello Draco."

She said this sweetly but devilishly at the same time. He raised his eyebrow.

"How did you know my name?"

"That's for me to know."

He shrugged at this, and then gave her a look up in down.

"Delia… Your name sounds familiar. I can't exactly pin point it though."

"I know, it's a very unique name."

"You know you look a whole lot better close up."

Hermione blushed at this. Here was Draco Malfoy, giving her, Hermione Granger, compliments with out even knowing it.

"So, are you just going to waste your time talking to me? Or is that what you bought this time for?"

"I'm not sure really. I needed to get a closer look at you; I needed to find out why you were shooting those words in your song at me."

"Oh, that. You wouldn't know it even if it hit you on the back of the head Malfoy."

_Her voice sounds so familiar… And that name! I know I have heard it somewhere before!_

And then it hit him. Hermione Grangers owl was named Delia.

"Do you by chance know a Hermione Granger?"

Her face darkened.

"How dare you say that name to me! You have no right saying anything more than her last name. In no way do you deserve it!"

Hermione was pissed at Malfoy for openly saying her first name; he in no way had the privilege of saying it to himself, let alone in public to a woman he wasn't even supposed to know.

Suddenly she walked towards him and slapped him straight on the face. There were tears slightly stinging her eyes.

"I want you to leave. Right now," she whispered this very slowly, "Please. You don't even have to pay for the time you have taken."

"No. I don't give a shit about the money, I will pay you for even they time I never received. I'm sorry to have upset you."

"I don't care, just please leave."

Draco turned and walked towards the door and turned the handle and walked outside of the room. As soon as he had shut the door Hermione fell to the floor crying heavily. She heard the door quietly squeaking open and she sucked in a deep breath.

"I told you I wanted you to go away!"

"Hermione it's me, it's Franc."

"Oh Franc!"

Franc bent down and picked Hermione up and walked the back way out of the VIP room. He took her back to her dressing room and gave her some tissues.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"You know the boy I told you about who always teased me and calls me a mudblood?"

"Yes…"

"Well that was him. When ever he sees me at school, he always pokes fun at me, he tries to make me feel bad, and he calls me a mudblood every chance he gets. He never calls me by my first name, it's always Granger. But tonight in that room he asked me if I knew a Hermione Granger! I got so upset about him saying my first name that I slapped him and told him to leave…"

"Hermione it's ok, I understand. I don't think you guys should perform again tonight, but rather I think you should go home and get some rest. If you want I can walk you halfway there."

"Alright thanks Franc. Just let me get my stuff to change and we can leave."

"Don't worry about it, I will give you a duffle bag to put everything in ok?"

"Ok."

Hermione got up and grabbed her school clothes and shoved them into the bag Franc had grabbed out of her walk in closet. He gave her his light weight jacket so she would not get cold and then they headed out to the Honeydukes Sweets Shop. The both quietly entered the shop and headed to the secret passage in the cellar where Franc walked with Hermione until half way.

"Well, I'm afraid this is where I will have to go back. Can you make it the rest of the way yourself?"

"Yea, I'm pretty sure I can make it. I have my cloak if I need to conceal myself. Thank you so much Franc."

"No problem 'Mia."

Hermione smiled sweetly at his nickname. She gave him a tight hug and a peck on the cheek and watched him turn back towards Hogsmeade.

"See you next weekend Franc."

Hermione then started continuing her way back to Hogwarts. When she reached the end of the tunnel, she put on her cloak incase Filch was moping around the corridors. As soon as she made it back to the portrait which led into the Heads common room, she stopped and checked the time. She said a quick charm with her wand, which let her know that it was 12:51. She said the password quietly and stepped inside. She could hear the loud laughter of the five boys, and as she passed them while still underneath her cloak, she saw at least 9 empty Firewhiskey bottles sitting on the glass table, none of which were in front of Malfoy (surprisingly.) She quickly passed them and then took her time on the stairs (one of them creaked) and when she had about one or two steps to go, she decided it was safe to take off her cloak, as most of the guys in the commons were drunk anyways and would just think they were hallucinating. But one caught her from the corner of his eye. Not just because she was noticeable because he was the only one not drunk, but it was because she had not changed out of her outfit from the club, nor had she put on any concealment charms.

"Ok guys you had better get back to the Slytherine House, I would rather not loose my title as Head Boy just because you guys were out all night."

Most of the boys growled at this but slowly they got up, said what a good time they had, and left. As soon as Malfoy knew they were all gone, he cleaned up the empty Firewhiskey bottles and headed up to Hermione's room (after Draco seeing Hermione, it took about five minutes to get everyone out and for him to clean up the bottles.) He knocked on her door softly at first, but when he received no answer he knocked a little louder. Then he heard the faint clacking of her shoes on the floor and he backed up slightly, so it would not seem like he was anxious when she opened the door. She opened it very softly and told him to come in. He stepped inside her room and just stared in amazement at how it looked. It was of course the first time he had ever been to her room. He noticed that her eyes were still a little red and puffy from her crying, but that she had taken off her make-up, and that she had changed into a soft lilac coloured silk nightie. Her hair was still unconcealed.

"Well now I know why you got so upset when I asked if you knew Granger… you_ are_ Granger."

Hermione looked at him, confused.

_What in the world is he talking about?_

And then she saw the tips of her black hair that rested at her breast. Hermione's face drained of all colour, and she went stark white. She spoke to Draco in a low whisper.

"You cannot tell a soul."

"Why not? If I did, don't you know how much money you would be making? Especially with what you charge!"

"Draco shut up. Or did you really just come up here to harass me?"

Yes. She said his first name, completely not thinking and not even realizing it. Draco looked at her and his eyes lit up slightly.

"Don't look at me like that Draco."

And yes, she just did it again.

"Well then stop saying my first name and maybe I'll stop looking at you."

"I did not say your first name!"

"Oh yes you did, just now. Twice."

"I could barely say it once, let alone twice!"

Draco snorted and looked away, and then he started to speak.

"Look I just came up here to ask you about last night."

"What about last night? I doubt there was anything going on that involved the two of us together."

"So did you not have a dream about you and I?"

"What kind of a dream do you speak of? Because I can think of plenty. You being tortured… You being killed… You failing at absolutely _everything_…"

"No! I'm talking about a sex dream. And you are supposed to be the brightest witch of our age…"

"Oh well now that you mention it… It didn't really feel like a dream to me though."

"I know what you mean. So it happened to both of us then?"

"I'm not sure, what happened in yours?"

"I'm not telling you that!"

"Then how do you know if we had the same one or not Draco?"

This time Hermione heard herself say his name aloud. It had just rolled off the tip of her tongue like nothing to it. She smacked herself on the head.

"You heard it this time?"

"Yes, I did. Don't rub it in. Remember, you said _my_ first name at the club. Is that something you go around doing every day?"

"No!"

"Well then why'd you say it?"

"Because. You did the exact thing I wanted you to do. You got upset, and that's how I knew that you _were_ Granger and not just one of her friends."

"Humph."

"Anyways. My dream… it was about what happened after Weasel left."

"Yes… After Weasel left. As was mine."

Hermione turned away and walked towards her bed and sat down. She sat her chin down in the palm of her hand and looked down at the floor.

"Do you think it was really a dream, Malfoy?"

"I couldn't tell you."

Draco's head dropped slightly and his hands fled to his pockets.

"Granger… Why do you hide yourself when you work?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why do you change how you look."

"I don't… I mean. I change how I look for Hogwarts. What you see right now is how I actually look."

"So you make yourself unattractive for your year at Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why are you asking me all these questions, acting like you care and or interested?"

"Because I'm a Malfoy. I have to know everything."

"Oh what are you going to do, go report it to your daddy, who in turn will let Voldemort know?"

"No! You should know by now that I'm… I'm not like that at all."

Draco's eyes dimmed slightly at the thought of his family. It wasn't a pleasant thing for him to think about, he was nothing like them.

"You haven't really done anything to prove that now have you? You are still an arsehole, you still call me a mudblood, you still tease and taunt me, you still worry about every little thing because of your father-"

"Shut up okay. I don't want to talk about that stuff. If I was still like that do you think that I would even think about still being in your bedroom?"

"Good point. So… do we have a truce or something?"

"Something like that."

"Dear god."

"What?"

"Do you know how long I have wanted to hear that coming out of your mouth? Draco Malfoy actually creating a truce with mudblood Hermione Granger!"

"Ok don't push it."

"Sorry."

"Is it alright if I sit down?"

"Oh, sure."

Hermione patted a spot beside her on her bed and Draco walked over and sat down.

"You have a comfy bed."

"I'm sorry?"

"I said I think your bed is comfy."

"What's wrong with yours?"

"Nothing. Yours is just more comfortable."

"Oh."

Hermione's last word was followed by a moment of awkward silence. Draco shifted uncomfortably in his spot and Hermione's eyes wandered around her bedroom.

"So what time is it?" Hermione said.

"Um. I believe it is almost two."

"Well at least tomorrow is Sunday right?"

"Yea."

They both chuckled slightly. Hermione reached down and took off her shoes after realizing that they were still on.

"Well I think I am going to go change. Do you mind if I come back?"

"I don't care."

Draco nodded at this and got up to go change. Moments later when he knocked softly on Hermione's slightly open door, he looked inside and saw her quietly reading a book on her bed. He also noticed she looked like the old bushy haired girl that she was. It was the typical Hermione Granger. He walked back into her room and sat down on her bed and snapped her book shut in front of her face. At the look on her face, Draco started laughing hysterically.

"How dare you! I was at the best part!" She said this while at the same time trying to hit him on the face with her pillow, but she missed terribly and ended up throwing it on the floor beside her bed. Draco looked back at Hermione and they both started laughing again. While Hermione was laughing, Draco quickly jumped up and start tickling her.

"Oh my god stop! It's (laugh) too much! (laugh)"

"No way I'm stopping!"

"Oh my gods Draco stop! Pleeeeease!"

Finally Hermione managed to break herself free of Draco's grasp and fall of the other side of her bed. She picked herself up and Draco started to chase her around her bed and he finally managed to catch her. They fell onto her bed in a huff. Hermione felt very awkward as Draco was lying on top of her slightly and he was looking straight into the depths of her eyes. Suddenly, in what felt like slow motion, he started to move towards her and she moved towards him. Their lips had touched slightly when Draco suddenly stopped and turned his head away. He got up and backed away slowly. He turned away and briskly ran out of her room and his door could be heard being slammed. He had left Hermione lying there dazed and confused, not knowing what had just happened.

&&&

**So! What did you think of this chapter? I actually quite liked it… I hope that I will have another post up within a couple weeks!**


	5. In A Jam

**Ohhhhh dear. It has been way too long, and I apologize sincerely for that! I want to thank all of my reviewers- you guys are great even though there is only a handful. I did want to let you know, I have to go to California for a required amount of time at the end of this month to mid august- so I won't be able to update while I am gone. Well maybe I will be able to, it all just depends on whether or not I have internet. So on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: Is my name JK Rowling? –gets out birth certificate- Ah... Nope, sorry! **

**&&& **

Draco crashed onto his bed with the sudden urge of just disappearing. He had almost just kissed Granger- on the mouth mind you. He wanted to go wash his mouth out with soap even though their lips had barely even touched. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, wondering what he was going to do. He couldn't just let her believe that he had _wanted_ to kiss her- he had just gotten caught up in the moment. He had been nice to her the whole evening for no reason at all. He disgusted himself.

He was a disgrace to the family name.

He didn't deserve to be a Malfoy anymore.

All because of a _stupid_ moment where he was almost bound to kiss Granger if he hadn't of stopped himself.

And let alone, he was going to have to face her wrath tomorrow. She was probably in her room right now, thinking up evil ways of tormenting him for their almost kiss.

He sneered at the thought.

But in fact, Hermione was doing quite the opposite. She was still sitting there on her bed having had quite the shock of her lips barely touching her worst enemies.

What would Harry and Ron say if they ever found out!

Well scratch that. What would _Harry_ say if he ever found out about what had happened only a few moments earlier? Hermione was sure that he would have her head for it…

Draco was still fighting with himself in his head about how wrong he had been to do that, but eventually he drifted off to sleep without even bothering to get under the sheets.

Hermione shifted on her bed, and made her way up to her pillows where she climbed under her sheets. She laid there for another hour before finally falling asleep.

&&&

A week had passed after the almost kissing incident, and neither Draco nor Hermione had made the move to so much as look at the other. Draco was still quite disturbed by his actions, and Hermione was just plain avoiding him. It was currently Monday morning and Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table quietly talking with Ginny.

"Hermione are you sure that you're alright? I keep telling you that you have been acting weird for the past week!"

"And Ginny, _I_ keep telling _you_ that I am completely fine."

Ginny gave her a look that says 'I know that you are lying, you can't hide it from me!'

"Oh fine, fine! Come on, let's go out to the hall…"

Hermione got up and dragged Ginny with her out into the hall.

"Ok, now what is it?"

"You never give up, do you?"

"Hey, I'm a Weasley."

"Well… You remember that night that I told Ron I wasn't interested in him?"

"Yea, how could I not? He's still missing!"

"_Anyways_, I had this **very** detailed dream about Malfoy and I."

"Oh, do tell."

"No thanks Gin, I would rather not relive it."

"Well, is that all?"

"No, not even close. Well the next morning, I found this note on my floor… And it was from him! Apparently we had the same exact dream-! Gin it was so messed up."

"So you and Malfoy had the same dream about each other?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what caused it or anything?"

"Neither of us have a damn clue! But there's more than just that Ginny… That night, he came to talk to me about it, and well. We actually had a civil conversation… And we were talking- talking like… like _friends_."

"You have got to be kidding me. Draco Malfoy? And you? Friends?"

"I know. But there's still more. We started joking around and he started tickling me… and then he kind of fell on top of me… and- and then…"

"Spit it out!"

"Oh Gin, we almost kissed!"

Ginny stood there in disbelief, staring at Hermione.

"You almost _what_?"

"I know, I know. We haven't even so much as _looked_ at each other since it happened."

"How did you let him even get in that situation!"

"I don't even know! He was just being so nice for once… I don't know, maybe he is planning something."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"Well come on, lets go finish breakfast before classes start."

&&&

Draco had stared at her all through breakfast that morning. He watched her chattering away with that Weasley girl. She never once looked up and over at his table, she never once made a move to pester him in anyway.

His eyes followed her as she and the Weasley girl got up from the table and made their way through the Great Hall's doors. Curiosity killed the cat just moments later as he got up and quietly went to find them and eavesdrop. It appeared that he had just caught the tail end of their conversation.

"You almost _what_?"

_Oh great, now she's gone and told the mad Weaslette. Now the whole fucking school is going to know._

Hermione continued after the Weasley had started gawking at her.

"I know, I know. We haven't even so much as _looked_ at each other since it happened."

"How did you let him even get in that situation!"

_Situation? We weren't even _in _a situation. I had just happened to fall on her… and I almost bloody kissed her!_

"I don't even know! He was just being so nice for once… I don't know, maybe he is planning something."

_You have got to be kidding me. Why would I want to plan anything that has to do with the mudblood?_

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"Well come on, lets go finish breakfast before classes start."

_Oh shit, I better move before they see me…_

Draco made his way back from his hiding spot and made it back to his seat at the Slytherin table just as Hermione and Ginny walked back through the doors of the Great Hall. He watched them make their way back over to the Gryffindor table, each grab a muffin and their stuff, and then make their way back out of the Great Hall. Draco decided to do the same; he grabbed a blueberry muffin from the tray in front of him and grabbed is stuff and walked out of the Great Hall towards his first class- which was coincidentally with Granger- Charms.

He made it to the classroom doors just as the bell rang signaling that breakfast was over. He walked inside and noticed Granger sitting near one of the front desks and took the liberty of striding up to her and sitting down right beside her.

"The seats taken Malfoy."

"What? I'm sorry, I don't see anyone in here other than the two of us, so you can just shut your filthy mouth!"

"Whatever, sit wherever you damn well please, it's none of my bloody business now is it?"

"Now now, don't get so harsh. I only wanted to talk."

"Yea right Malfoy. You and I both know we can never get through a conversation without bloody hexing each other to death. Now you better move before Harry comes in here and sees that you've taken his precious seat!"

"Oh Potter can go fuck himself! I'm staying here, sitting right next to you, my precious mudblood."

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. Slowly, a smirk formed on his face only to be swatted away by what came out of her mouth next.

"First, you start acting all nice to me. Second, you try to put your bloody disgusting lips on mine, and _now_ you are trying to sit next to me in class? I say Draco Malfoy, you must have some very sickening plan in your head that I am not going to go through with!"

"You bloody wanker!" Came a new voice into the conversation.

_Oh shit._ Hermione didn't think it could get any worse.

She turned around slowly to face Harry, whose face was now slightly red with anger. She saw Draco's expression out of the corner of her eye. It looked like he was about to explode with laughter.

"I can't believe you! Stop being such a bloody git and keep away from Hermione, she'll never be interested in the likes of you!"

Now, Draco just couldn't hold it in, he burst out into a fit of laughter falling off his chair and onto the floor clutching his sides.

"What's so funny?"

Hermione could not help but to break into a fit of laughter as well. It was then that Harry noticed everyone else in the classroom was laughing too.

"What the bloody hell is the matter with all of you!"

"You should go check a mirror Harry!" Yelled Dean, as he pointed to the mirror on Professor Flitwick's desk.

Harry strode over to the desk and picked up the mirror, looking directly into it. Bloody hell! By god, he had sprouted dozens of tiny lighting-bolt shaped scares all over his face and neck.

"Bloody hell, don't you know that one is enough to deal with!"

Let's just say, the rest of his day didn't really go as planned.

But soon enough, the laughter died down and the witty Professor Flitwick took his place at the front of the classroom. Draco had finally redeemed himself and picked himself up off the floor and made his way to sit with Blaise, while Harry (in all his demise) sat down beside Hermione, just as planned. Hermione couldn't help but giggle at him through out the entire class, which Harry had just kept hoping to end. Soon enough, the bell rang and Harry was the first to dash out and straight to Madame Promfrey's. At this time, Hermione had a free period before she would go to lunch, and then to her advanced NEWT potions class with none other than the slimy Draco Malfoy himself.

She gathered her satchel and quietly walked out of the charms classroom towards the Heads dorm.

"Pumpkin Pasties."

The portrait flew open to reveal a very flustered looking Draco Malfoy on the other side, who had apparently just been making his way to open it.

"Bloody hell Granger! Watch where the fuck you are going!"

"Oh sod off Malfoy, go suck your dick or something."

She glared at him, willing him to move to let her through. All he did was glare right back, making no obvious decision move out of her way.

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to shove you."

She pushed right passed him only to have the back of her robes get caught in the closing portrait, leaving Hermione and Draco in a say, _very_ uncomfortable position. There was only so much room in the tiny corridor that led to the common room, which let the two of them become pressed tightly against one another.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me. Look what you've gone and done know Granger!"

"Well I didn't _mean_ for the bloody portrait to close on my clothes!"

"Well you certainly let it, didn't you!"

"Whatever."

"Great, now I'm going to be late."

"For what? Your horrible-sex appointment with Pansy? Because you know, I have heard she's really not that good."

"You disgust me Granger."

"As do you too."

"Are you going to figure out how to get us out of here?"

"_Me?_ Why do _I _have to do it?"

"Because you are apparently the bloody genius of the whole damn school, that's why."

"I guess you have a point."

She paused.

"Wait a minute."

"What?"

"Did you just give me a back-handed compliment?"

"I suppose I did. What of it?"

"Well I guess I have to say thanks for it, don't I? Or do you not even want thanks?"

"Don't bother Granger."

Draco huffed. He was late for his appointment, and even if he didn't have one, he was wasting his free period because of the idiot girl standing before him. He looked at her. She was looking towards the common room, and its soft light that streamed through the corridor fell on her, surrounding her in radiance. She looked beautiful.

_Wait a minute. Beautiful? What the hell am I thinking…_

She turned her head towards him, sensing his eyes on her. She caught him staring at her, his eyes looking somewhat confused. She was in an uncomfortable position, yes, but really, it was not all that bad. He was unmasked for her to see, and what she saw scared her. She saw a little boy- no more than five or six years of age. His heart was tender and he was completely afraid of the world. But Hermione snapped back to reality as she felt his hot breath upon her neck. His lips carefully brushed themselves along her jaw line towards her lips. Hermione's knees started to weaken, but Draco held his hands on her hips, giving her support. Softly, his lips descended upon hers, drawing out every single emotion in Hermione. His kiss almost hurt- it was as if a million little fireworks had exploded on her lips. As she relaxed, she began to kiss him back almost feverishly. She felt his tongue slide along her bottom lip, and she slowly parted her lips to allow him access. Her tongue met his in a heated battle as they intertwined, searching every little crevice of the others mouth.

Hermione's hands became entwined in Draco's baby fine hair; she tugged and pulled while he nibbled on her bottom lip. He kissed her softly one last time before slowly pulling away and looking at her.

She was staring at him in astonishment while he had a million things running through his mind. Suddenly there was a loud pounding at the door, which startled the two of them. Hermione quickly released her hands from his hair as he dropped his hands back to his sides. They quickly composed themselves as each wondered what the hell had just happened.

Softly, Hermione stated, "Who is it?"

"It's Blaise Zabini." The boy on the other side of the door answered.

"Oh, well the password is Pumpkin Pasties. Please, let yourself in, I'm kind of in a jam."

Blaise said the password, which caused the portrait to fly open and Hermione to stumble backwards and land on her bum. She heard a soft chuckle come from Draco.

"It's not funny you know."

"Here, let me help you up, since Draco here isn't much of a gentlemen, and all he can seem to do is laugh."

"Well thank you, I appreciate it."

"I don't believe we've ever met. I'm Blaise Zabini, Draco here's best friend."

"Hermione Granger, I'm sure you could take a wild guess at who I am, and it not fail to be correct."

"Yes, you are one of Harry's best friends."

"You know Harry?"

"Yes actually, only Gryffindor I can stand enough to get along with."

"Oh. I see."

"Not to say that couldn't change."

Hermione chuckled at this. This Blaise Zabini character was rather cute and funny.

"Although, my man Draco here still has yet to get used to Harry and I being friends."

"I can imagine. Oh dear yes I can imagine."

He smiled at her, made sure she was alright and didn't break anything from her fall, and then helped her inside to the common room where she sat down on the loveseat, while Draco and Blaise took the couch, talking in a heated conversation.

With that, Hermione's thoughts began to wonder… Most particularly to the event that had happened not so long ago. First was his attempt to kiss her, and now he actually had! And by god was it amazing. Hermione couldn't believe it really. She thought about his intentions, and whether or not he had really meant to do it in the first place.

_I don't even think he would be interested in me… I mean, he had to of just been going along with the feel of the moment. It really was quite awkward with the position we were in…_

Lost in her thoughts, Hermione had yet to notice that Draco was staring, waving at her to get her attention. Finally, she snapped out of her dream-like state, and floated back down to Earth.

"It's lunch time, just thought I'd let you know."

And with that, he got up with Blaise and walked out of the common room.

_Guys really do confuse the hell out of me…_

**&&& **

**So. They have kissed! What do you guys think is going to happen next? Pleeeeeeeease R&R! I would appreciate it so much! **


	6. Blaise and Verus Natura

Urg. I am so sorry about not updating for so long!:(

**forkslover1**- in my story, Hermione is very confident about herself, but she hasn't changed drastically like I have seen in many others. This is why she is a stripper in my story. She has a great body and she knows it, so she is taking advantage of it to earn her some money. Not because she is poor, but because there are everyday essentials she needs to have! And don't worry- you will find out why she has to hide her true self at Hogwarts _and_ what happened to Ron.

**butterfly girl 123 **- you never know, I might just do that. ;)

**HermionexDracoshipper** – Hermione is kind of like an exotic dancer. I don't want her to be this huge slut in my story, so if Draco ever visits her while she's working again or anything, they only thing that will be happening is a lap dance of some sort, and no clothes of hers will be coming off. That's only for the romantic love scenes. .

**Thanks to my other reviewers as well!**

**Disclaimer: ok, blah blah, not mine, on with the story.**

&&&

Slowly, Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall for lunch. She met Harry and Ginny in the hall before the doors, and walked with them to Gryffindor table and sat down. Discreetly, Hermione looked over to the Slytherin table just to find Draco locking eyes with her. Just then he smirked and pointed to her while he said something to Blaise, who sat beside him. She rolled her eyes at him and turned to Ginny who was trying to gain her attention.

"What is with you?"

"What do you mean, 'what is with me', I am perfectly fine."

"Well then why were you staring at Malfoy at the Slytherin table?"

"Gin… It- it's not something to be discussed at the lunch table ok?"

"Fine… Whatever."

At that, Ginny turned back to face her plate and started shoveling assorted lunch meats onto her plate for a sandwich. Hermione simply grabbed a banana off of the tray of fruit in front of her. Hermione tore off its outer peel, silently wishing she could do that to Malfoy's head.

_Gods! I can't believe he had the nerve to kiss me! That slimy get doesn't know what's coming to him. I'll get him back one way or another._

After finishing her banana, Hermione picked up her satchel and stepped out of her seat.

"Where ya going, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I think I'm just going to go back to my room for a bit, my stomach is bothering me a little."

"Ok, well feel better."

"Will do. Bye Ginny."

"Bye!"

Hermione then turned to leave, but felt pressing eyes following her as she left the Great Hall. After walking about five feet, she heard the soft click of a man's shoes following her. Her pace quickened to a jog to get her back to her room faster, because she knew that Malfoy, or someone of the like, was following her. She finally reached the portrait that led to the commons and started to quietly say the password when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around slowly, preparing to find Malfoy with a sneer on his face, but rather, she found Blaise looking at her quizzically.

"Are you ok? Draco said something to me, but I don't understand what he meant by it."

"Yea, I'm sorry for running from you, it's just- well, I thought it was him."

"Draco you mean?"

"Yes."

"No worries."

"So what was it that he said to you?"

"Oh, something along the lines of 'I knew it, she _does_ fancy me.' Care to elaborate?"

"I don't know if I should."

"I won't tell anyone, I promise. Slytherin's oath!"

"I still don't know… I guess I could. Just before you come over before lunch, he and I had kind of gotten stuck in that little hallway there. My robes had been caught when the portrait was closing because he wouldn't move out of my way…"

"That all?"

"No, it isn't. Well, I guess he got caught up in the heat of the moment, and just being so close to a girl I guess, that he kissed me."

"Interesting."

"You won't tell anyone right? I mean, it's not like I liked it, but I would just rather no one found out about it."

"Yea, sure. You're good."

"I have to get going, I'll catch up with you later."

"Yea… Later."

Hermione quickly continued her way to her room in the Heads tower where she stayed for the remainder of her day sleeping, door locked, and music turned up all the way.

&&&

As for Draco, the remainder of his day went by _very_ slowly. He was sitting in his normal seat in the back of the Potions room with Blaise (and the Gryffindors, regretfully) currently waiting for Professor Snape to finally decide to come and teach his class.

"Oi, mate?"

"What's that Blaise?"

"You mind if I ask Granger to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Why the hell would I mind that?"

"Well you did just kiss her before lunchtime. Bloody hell, who _knows_ what would have gone on if I hadn't come to find you."

"Just because I bloody _kissed_ her, doesn't mean I bloody _like_ her."

"Ok so I'll take that as a 'Sure Blaise, you can ask Granger to Hogsmeade this weekend.'"

"Just shut up you twat."

"Yes sir, Master Draco." Blaise replied sarcastically.

Draco's eyes darkened at this comment and Blaise retreated lower into his chair just as Snape was entering the classroom.

"Sorry for my tardiness class, there was a problem with Peeves in the third corridor that had to be taken care of. As for today's lesson, I will be dividing you into pairs, and then you will be concocting the potion I have up on the board. This will be a week long project."

Suddenly, words started writing themselves on the blackboard. There was the name of the potion they were to be making, a list of ingredients needed, and instructions on how to make it.

"You will be making a potion called _Verus Natura_, literally meaning 'true nature.' If it is drank, you will be able to see the true intentions of another, whether it be bad or good. Depending on the 'true nature' of the person, if seen by the drinker of the potion, the other may look differently, talk or sound differently, and act differently than they actually are. The _Verus Natura_ potion lasts exactly twenty-four hours from the time it was taken."

"Sounds a little weird to me." Whispered Draco to Blaise.

Blaise only nodded.

"Now I will put you into pairs. Parkinson and Potter. Bulstrode and Weasely (at this Millecint blew a kiss to Ron. Ron shuddered and thought about pretending to faint.) Malfoy and Granger. Oh, wait, my mistake. Malfoy and _Brown_ (giggles could be heard across the room from Lavender and Parvati.) Crabbe and Thomas. Patil and Goyle. (a distinct 'ewww' could be heard this time.) And finally, Zabini and Granger. Now go on, hop to it!"

Many of the students groaned at having to move but they did it anyways, for fear of losing house points. Mind you, it was mainly Gryffindor. Blaise searched around the room with his eyes looking for Granger, but alas, she was no where to be found.

"Professor, it appears as though my partner is not attending class today."

"Ah, so it seems Blaise. Very well do as much as you can by yourself today, and I will have Miss Granger work by herself tomorrow."

Blaise got up to retrieve his ingredients and set to work. Draco on the other hand, couldn't even get started on his potion because of the constant giggling of his partner, Lavender Brown.

"Will you shut the fuck up already Brown?" Draco sneered.

Lavender looked hurt and immediately shut up. At this, Draco started on their potion, not even allowing Lavender to stir. His potion had to be _perfect._

&&&

Well I know it's not much. I have a lot of writers block at the moment. So sorry! I've actually had all this written out for a couple of weeks, but school and work kept me from updating. But I have good news! I quit my job! Yaaaaaay. No more of the ice cream hell. Lol

**-darkandlightintertwined**


	7. No Way In Hell

Hey! I got into the writing mood after posting that last chapter! I hope this partially makes up for how long I have taken. I hope you guys like this chapter, I do a lot!

**Mr.Bigglesworth-ofthenight**- HA! You noticed it, good job! But shh. It was really an accident, but it works into what I'm doing so I guess yay for my mistake! Lol. Im glad you like my story. nice name by the way.

Ok enough, enough.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from this story other than the plot-line and my own characters.**

&&&

"What about a condom?"

"We didn't need one last time did we?"

"Oh… right."

Draco walked over to Hermione and kissed her tenderly on the lips. He slowly started to move is hand down, and then under the hem of her silk nightie. He slid two fingers into her, going as deep as he could, until a soft moan could be heard coming out of Hermione's mouth. He continued fingering her until she was close to an orgasm; she was out breath wanting quite a lot more. Slowly, he slid off her nightie and looked at her standing stark naked in front of him. He smiled and chuckled softly, to which she blushed, and then took off his boxers. He carefully laid her down onto the bed and inserted himself into her hotness.

She moaned loudly, to which Draco kissed her fiercely. He pumped in and out of her slowly until she began to clench onto his shoulders. At this, he pumped into her harder and faster, moaning loudly with her. Hermione called out his name right as she was about to…

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Hermione woke from her dream to find herself laying in her bed in a cold sweat. She looked over at her clock to read the time. It was flashing 4:00 a.m. in bright red.

_Oh bloody hell! I must have set it for a.m. instead of p.m.! Dammit, now I won't be able to get back to sleep._

She quietly got up out of her bed and made her way down to the commons, carefully checking if Draco and Pansy were "making love" on the couch again. Thankfully, they weren't, and she was able to make it out of the Head's Dorms without making any noise.

She walked down to the library and picked a random book form its shelves before sitting down at a table in the very back of the library, where most no one goes. Well, no one except for her and…

"Hm Hm."

"Oh dear God."

"Well, looky here, you can't stand to be away from this place for too long can you? In fact, I think you should just marry the place… At least then your parents wouldn't have to worry about you never getting married!"

"Shut your mouth Malfoy. It just seems as though we have both taken advantage of being able to use the library anytime we want. We both just happened to want to use it at the same time… in the damned middle of the night…"

Hermione sighed. Not only had she been woken up in the middle of one of those horrible _sex_ dreams about her and Malfoy, but he was sitting down at _her_ table, where she was trying to get away from any thought of him! The nerve of him-! She couldn't stand any sight of him especially now. She stood up, collected her things and began to stalk off into the night, but stopped to put her book away first.

"Heh. Typical Granger." Draco murmured under his breath.

He quietly got up and swiftly made his way behind her. When he was only about a foot away from her, he reached out and grabbed her, and pushed up against the nearest wall. She was gasping for air, having been frightened so, and her chocolate brown eyes were so enormous, that if it were anyone else holding her up against a wall, simply could have not gone unnoticed.

"You had another one didn't you?"

"A- Another what, Malfoy?"

"Another dream of ours, didn't you?"

"What's it to ya if I did? It's none of your business whether I did or not!"

"Oh, my dear, I'd say it's _all_ my business, considering they are about you and I having _sex_!"

"Shut up Malfoy! You and I both know the other would forget about them and stop having them if they could!"

"Oh, that's the thing. I'm not so sure one of us wants to forget about them at all!"

"You are _sick_ Malfoy. Simply _sick_. If one of us didn't want to forget about them, that one would most surely be you!"

Hermione was completely flustered, and red in the face. She was angry and simply could not, and did not want to deal with any shit of Malfoy's at the moment. She mustered up all the strength she could and broke herself free of Malfoy's grip. He, being confused that she could get away from him, stood there completely blanked out while she ran off. He regained his state of mind and let her run for a moment more. After a few seconds he chased her course out from the library and saw her running towards Gryffindor tower, but he could also see that she was starting to run out of breath. He easily caught up to her and caught her from behind once more. He turned her around hurriedly, grasping her about the shoulders and throwing her against the nearest wall where they crashed into a heated kiss.

It was hot and passionate, more than anything either had ever felt before. The fury between the two was released into this single astonishing kiss; it was simply amazing. Draco was running his hands all over Hermione's body, trying to feel every inch of her that he felt in their dreams. Hermione wrapped her legs about his waist while entangling her fingers in his silky white-blonde hair.

Their kiss continued for a few moments more until Draco suddenly released himself from her. Hermione stood against the wall, completely breathless (as was he, of course!) and watch as he slowly started to back away from her. After a few feet he turned and ran as fast as he could back to the Head's Dorm. After catching her breath, Hermione simply walked to Gryffindor tower, not even daring to think about what had just gone on between her and Malfoy. She fell onto one of the couches in the commons and slept there until morning.

&&&

"What do ya think happened to 'er?"

"Not sure Ron, but I think we need to wake her."

Hermione heard the voices of two her he friends as she felt a ray of sunlight fall right into her line of vision.

"It's ok you two, I'm up."

"Oh thank God Hermione! We were worried!"

"Gin, shut up, I'm fine, Malfoy and I… got into it… So I left."

At this Ginny gave her a weird look. Hermione mouthed an 'I'll tell you later!' to Ginny and then looked over at Ron who, not surprisingly enough, had his mouth stuffed full of food.

"Gee Ron, you think you could have left me something for breakfast?"

"Welf, sowwey!" said Ron sarcastically.

"Ron just shut up and chew your food. Gin I'm going to go back to my dorm and get ready for morning classes."

"Uh, Hermione? You missed morning classes. The food Ron has stuffed in his mouth is lunch. I guess nobody noticed you down here this morning."

"Well gee, I feel completely _un_loved."

Hermione got up and childishly stomped all the way back to her room in the Head's tower. Luckily, she was safe and Malfoy was no where to be found. It took her the rest of lunch to get ready and then she headed to the dungeons, where she _unluckily_ had potions (of which she skipped the day before) with the Slytherin's.

Now the rest of her day was going to be hell.

&&&

"Ok class, please get out your materials for the _Verus Natura_ potion. Ms. Granger, could you please see me at my desk."

As the rest of the class set to work, Hermione examined the list of materials and instructions that appeared on the board as she walked up to Snape's desk.

"Yes, professor?"

"Your partner for this project Ms. Granger is Blaise, over there in the back corner. Now to be fair, you will work on your project by yourself today, since he was left to do that yesterday. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

As she walked back to where Blaise was sitting, she half expected him to sit there and sneer at her, but he did quite the opposite. His face showed a nice bright smile, and he was very welcoming and concerned with her absence the day before. Quite frankly, it weirded her out some.

"So, you are sure you are completely ok?"

"Yes, Blaise! I'm fine, now let me get to work since it seems as though you did nothing yesterday except for cut up the ingredients."

"Sorry, I just figured I would wait to start the potion until you got here, I'm not very good at making these things normally, so I wanted you to supervise so I'm not the cause of a bad grade."

"What are you talking about Blaise? You have the third highest grade in this class!"

"Only because I'm in Slytherin of course, which I don't agree with at all."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"What?"

"You don't agree with Snape's favouritism?"

"No way. I know plenty of people in here that deserve better grades than I do."

"At least you admit it… unlike that pig-faced bastard over there…"

"You wouldn't be talking about Draco now would you?"

"So what if I am?"

"Then you'd only be speaking the pure truth."

"Blaise shut up and stop lying."

"Well Draco, I'll do that when you stop eavesdropping in on my private conversations."

After that Draco shut up and continued his own work.

"So Hermione, do you have any plans for this weekend?"

"No… Why do you ask, Blaise?"

"Well, I had been wondering if you would like to accompany me on the Hogsmeade trip this weekend."

Hermione nearly ruined their _Verus Natura_ at hearing this. She was so startled that she even made the stirring utensil fly onto floor.

"Well, um… no… yea, yea… sure, I'll go with you…"

"Are you sure? You don't have to if you don't want to I mean, you sound a little confused to me."

"Oh no, no, of course I'll go with you Blaise…" Hermione trailed off.

"Great! I'll meet you in the Great Hall before we leave! Don't eat though, I know this great place where we can get a fantastic Italian style breakfast."

"Sure… Okay."

After their awkward conversation was over, they continued with their work making amazing progress considering how much time they had wasted chatting. By the end of the class they only had two more ingredients to put into the potion and one of them they could not put in until the next full moon, which was that Thursday. Hermione heard the soft hum of the bell signaling it was time for her to go to Transfigurations. She hastily packed up her things and ran out of the classroom before Blaise had a chance to say anything else to her. She had already been weirded out once by him today, she didn't need it to happen again.

She reached the Transfigurations classroom with plenty of time to pick and seat she wanted and catch her breath. She chose a desk at the very front in the middle, and dropped her satchel on the bench beside her, saving the remaining room for Harry and Ron. Thankfully it wasn't much longer until the pair came stumbling into the room and spotted her up front. Once they saw this, the merely grunted and shoved their way up to the front with their heads now hung low.

"Why do you always have to pick a seat in the front Hermione?" Ron complained.

"Because, Ronald. Studies show that students who sit in the front of the classroom always learn more and get the better grades!"

"Shows how much she knows…" Harry whispered to Ron.

"I heard that Harry."

"Sorry Hermione."

"If you guys would actually pay attention instead of just-"

"Welcome to Transfigurations students!"

At the sound of this new, perky voice, every single student looked up to find a gorgeous young woman standing in front of them instead of the old, wrinkly Professor McGonagall.

In fact, this woman was voluptuous and perky (in more ways than one…), with flowing, long, curly honey brown hair, looking no older than the age of twenty. In fact, she looked as if she should really be a student.

Draco, of whom was sitting in the very back at a desk in the corner, was sitting there simply staring in awe at this woman standing in front of them.

"Boy, would I like a piece of that!" he whispered excitedly to Blaise sitting next to him.

"I think every guy in this room would like a piece of that, Draco. You know, she kind of looks like someone we know."

"She looks like… Oh God. Thank you Blaise, for putting that horrible image into my head."

"What?"

"She looks like a fucking hot Granger! Great, I will never get the image out of my head. Thank you for causing my impending death."

Blaise suddenly cracked up laughing; interrupting what the new teacher had been in the process of saying.

"Excuse me. Are you alright back there? You seem to have started choking on something."

"No, that's just his laugh miss." Draco said.

"Well calm down Mr. Zabini. As I was saying. I will be your teacher for the first half of the year, as Professor McGonagall has left to attend to some business of her own. My name is Anaïs-Jacques Lefèvre. But you may call me Ms. Lefèvre, if you will. Today we will be reviewing the previous years work so I know what you all can do.

Please follow my instructions I have written on the board. I will be observing the class and taking notes on everyone's performance. You may start."

Her directions appeared on the board and Hermione, Ron, and Harry set to work together. Hermione did everything on the board before the class was even half over and sat observing the rest of class, mainly noticing how bad Ron was doing.

"Here Ron, you do it like this. It's a flick and a swish, not a swish and a flick."

"Well _sorry_ Miss I-am-a-genius! Not everyone can do this stuff!"

"Well you _should_ be able to Ronald! We are in seventh year, and most of this stuff is from second, third, and fourth year!" She sat back into her chair and huffed in frustration to herself.

"Okay class, seeing as the bell is about to ring, you may pack up your things and chat. But I would like Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy to stay for a few minutes after class."

The pair packed up their things and talked quietly with their friends until the bell rang. They waited until the classroom had cleared out and walked up to the desk, waiting for Ms. Lefèvre to speak.

"Okay, I asked you both to stay back because I can tell that you are both very advanced in your skills of magic. I can also see that you are the only two in this classroom that could possibly keep up with the other, and that your friends are just simply holding you both back. Therefore, I wanted to ask you, well, more like tell you, that I would like you two to work together for the remainder of my time as professor here."

Hermione snapped her head up after hearing those simple words and glared evil daggers at the woman sitting in front of her. From what she could tell, Malfoy was doing the same. He looked over at her and he mouthed a few simple words to her.

**No way in hell.**

&&&

Yay! It was longer than I expected. **Review please!**

**darkandlightintertwined**


	8. Utter Confusion

Thanks for the reviews you guys! I really appreciate it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own this in anyway… even though you all know that I wish I did…**

&&&

**_Previously…_**

"_Okay class, seeing as the bell is about to ring, you may pack up your things and chat. But I would like Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy to stay for a few minutes after class."_

_The pair packed up their things and talked quietly with their friends until the bell rang. They waited until the classroom had cleared out and walked up to the desk, waiting for Ms. Lefèvre to speak._

"_Okay, I asked you both to stay back because I can tell that you are both very advanced in your skills of magic. I can also see that you are the only two in this classroom that could possibly keep up with the other, and that your friends are just simply holding you both back. Therefore, I wanted to ask you, well, more like tell you, that I would like you two to work together for the remainder of my time as professor here."_

_Hermione snapped her head up after hearing those simple words and glared evil daggers at the woman sitting in front of her. From what she could tell, Malfoy was doing the same. He looked over at her and he mouthed a few simple words to her._

**_No way in hell._**

**&&&**

After the horrid news that she received from their new Transfigurations teacher, Hermione felt like she seriously just need to go lay down and relax. Could her day get any worse?

First, no one had bothered or cared to wake her up, so she completely missed all of her morning classes.

Second, she and Malfoy (of all people) had to work with each other for the rest of the bloody time Ms. Lefèvre was teaching at Hogwarts.

And last of all, Ron was back.

_Wait. Ron's back?! Oh bloody hell… I simply cannot put up with this shit! I need a... I need a bloody change of scene._

So Hermione simply stalked off back towards the Head's dorms, completely not thinking about where she was going, and just walking straight ahead. When she next looked up, she found herself lost in Slytherin territory.

_Oh great. This is just what I fucking need. Ok so which way was I walking when I came here? Oh bloody hell I have no idea._

Hermione wandered around the halls for about twenty minutes when she heard two voices coming towards her from around the corner up ahead— and fast. She spotted a broom closet just up the hall and snuck inside just before the voices rounded the corner. Now she could hear that they were male voices— and they sounded _very_ familiar too. She quietly opened the door about an inch; just enough to see the exact two boys she was thinking of walk down the hall. Unfortunately for her, Malfoy looked up from the paper Blaise was holding in his hand just in time for him to see Hermione closing the door to the broom closet.

"Hey Blaise go ahead without me, I just remembered something I have to do."

"Okay Drake, I'll see you later."

Draco stood there for another moment until he was sure that Blaise had made into the Slytherin common room (it was actually just at the other end of that hall, what had Hermione gotten herself into?) before he made his way over to the broom closet that Hermione was hiding in. He quietly rested against the wall beside the opening of door, patiently waiting for Hermione to become brave enough to come out. After a few minutes, he heard the door knob clicking softly and the broom closet door slowly opening. Before Hermione even knew what was going on, he threw open the door and slammed her against the wall, holding her hands above her head with his so she could not get away.

"Well looky who I've got here. Do you even know where you are my dear little cherub?"

"_Yes_ Malfoy, I _do_ know where I am. I simply just wasn't watching where I was walking… Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be getting back to where I was originally headed."

"And where might that be, dear little cherub?"

"The Head's dorm, and stop calling me that, I'm not your "dear little" _anything_ Malfoy."

"Well, you're going to have a hard time finding your way, especially since this is **Slytherin territory**. We are crawling around down here everywhere."

"You don't need to tell me twice Malfoy, I'm not daft. Just tell me which direction I need to be going in, and I'll find my way from there!"

"Oh but I can't do that, cherub."

"Why the hell not? And I _told_ you to **stop** calling me that!"

"Well because. It's simply not safe for you to be walking around alone down here and anyways, _I _live where you are going too."

"First of all, since _when_ have you _ever_ been concerned about my safety? And second of all, if I had it my way, you _wouldn't_ be living with me!"

"Now don't get snappy, little cherub, I'm only trying to help."

He smirked right after he said this. Only it wasn't his normal smirk… it was… _nicer_, if that was even possible. And then all of a sudden he grabbed her and threw her back into the broom closet along with himself.

"What in the bloody _hell_ was that for?!"

"Shut up, Granger! They'll hear us!"

"_Who_ will hear us Malfoy?"

"Crabbe and Goyle."

"Ooh! I'm so scared!" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Just shut it Granger. I think they've gone now. Com'on we've gotta get you out of here before they bloody _see_ me with you."

"Oh fuck you Malfoy."

"No thanks, you aren't my type Granger."

"I'm only not your type because I'm not _whore_ like the girls you **do** sleep with!"

He opened the closet and dragged her out walking down the corridor the way that he came. Hermione followed him, only to slam right into him about five minutes later.

"What was _that_ for Malfoy?!"

"Shh, Granger."

She shut up, but couldn't hear a damn thing.

"Malfoy, what did you 'shh' me for? I don't hear a fucking thing!"

"Quite a dirty mouth you've got on yourself."

"Mine won't ever be _nearly_ as dirty as yours is. Yours is just absolutely _filthy_!"

And faster than Hermione had ever seen before he turned around and rammed her into the nearest wall (he's got a thing for doing that, doesn't he?) looking as furious as ever.

"You fucking mudblood. Just shut the fuck up already! I was actually trying to be _helpful_ for once, but I guess you just don't fucking appreciate it! Well fine then, good luck finding your way out on your own!"

So he turned and walked back the way they had came; back towards the Slytherin commons, leaving Hermione completely alone, not knowing where the hell she was, still in the middle of the Slytherin territory.

"Malfoy get your ass back here and get me the **fuck** out of here!" Hermione screamed down the hallway.

"Malfoy!"

There was still no answer, and she knew that he wasn't coming back. She was completely stuck on her own to fend for herself.

_Well so much for that!_

**&&&**

"Com'on Harry, you must know where Hermione is!"

"No Ginny, I _don't_ know where Hermione is, why don't you go look for her yourself?"

"I _already_ did that, and I can't find her anywhere! I'm worried!"

"Gin stop it, I'm sure she's fine! She can hold out well enough on her own."

"Fine." Ginny said, skulking off to the Gryffindor commons.

Harry sighed and got up from his table in the library and packed his homework and books back into his satchel and began to think.

_Maybe I'll just go to the Head's dorms and she if she's there, I'm sure she will be._

At that, Harry picked up his stuff and made his way up to the fifth floor where the dorms were located.

He knocked on the portrait and waited, and finally Malfoy came to see what was up.

"What do you want Potter?"

"Shut up Malfoy. Is Hermione in there?"

"No, she's--"

"MALFOY! Boy do I have a fucking _bone_ to pick with _you!_ Get your ass out here!"

"Looks like you've found your wife. See ya!"

"Oh no you don't Malfoy!"

Hermione grabbed a hold of the collar of his shirt and pulled him out of the portrait hole and into the corridor.

"Who the _fuck_ do you think you are leaving me down there where any of your people could ambush me at any moment and attack me?! What the _hell_ were you thinking? _You're_ suppose to be Head Boy! _You're suppose to help me, not leave me stranded!_"

"What can I say Granger? I'm a _Slytherin_!"

"And _you!_"

"Me?!"

"Yes _you_ Harry! You didn't have half the mind to tell that that _asshole_ was back?! WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU?!"

"Who are you talking about Hermione?"

"I'm talking about _Ron_ you idiot! You _know_ I don't want him near me!"

"Yes, Hermione, I _know_ you don't want him near you! But I don't know bloody _why!_"

"Harry you know I can't tell you!"

"Well I wish you could! And until you can work up the guts to tell me what happened between the two of you, I'm not talking to you!"

"Well, _fine!_"

And so Harry stalked off towards the Gryffindor commons to finish up what homework he had left.

"Holy shit, Granger."

"What _now_, Malfoy?"

"Nothing really. Just didn't know you had that much fight in you."

"Oh I've got plenty more left, Malfoy, and believe me; you _don't_ want to be on the receiving end of it."

She brushed past him and walked into their commons area and flopped down on the couch and sighed. Malfoy followed her back in and sat down on the couch across from her.

"So what did the Weasel do to ya, Granger?"

"Why the hell should I tell _you_, of all people, Malfoy? Why do you even care? I'm sure if you knew what it was that he did to me, or at least_ tried_ to do to me, you'd go and give him congrats on his handy work, and then give him some tips on how to actually _accomplish_ it, without me getting away."

"Granger, only if he tried _raping_ you, would I do that."

Hermione merely looked at him, and then turned and stared at the fire blazing hot in the fire place.

"Holy shit. He _did_ didn't he? I'll fucking kill him..."

"Oh Malfoy, don't act like you don't do it!"

"I don't! I swear to god, I don't do _anything_ with a girl unless they want to. But we aren't talking about me here. _Did he--_"

"_No._"

But he knew she was lying. He could tell from the scratchiness in her throat and the tears on her cheeks that were glistening in the firelight.

"Don't lie to me Granger."

She looked at him. He could see that her eyes were red and puffy, and she was biting her lip, trying to keep herself from crying, even though it obviously wasn't working. Draco got up and knelt on the floor before her and carefully wiped a tear off of her cheek. She breathed in heavily and couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears started flowing down her face and to her neck rapidly. She lunged onto Draco and embraced him in a wet hug. At first he was surprised, but he slowly warmed up to it, and wrapped his arms around her. She was convulsing from her heavy tears, and he simply did not know what to do about it, so he just sat there, with her on his lap, crying into his shoulder; he ran his hands through her hair softly.

After a few moments the tears slowed and her convulsing almost stopped. He softly caressed her cheek with his thumb and she lifted her head from atop his shoulder he looked at him. She smiled softly at him, and ever so slowly met her lips to his in the most gentle of kisses. At first, Draco was slightly bewildered, but after a moment he melted into her lips and he soft kiss. He kissed her slowly and continued to caress her lightly with his thumb. Her hands found their way to his slivery-blonde hair, where they rested.

It was so simple, but so complicated at the same time.

Hermione gradually added more force to the kiss and allowed entrance to his begging tongue. She dominated him entirely. He began to rise and she wrapped her legs about his waist. He carefully walked up the stairs until he reached his bedroom, where he fumbled with the door knob, but finally got it open. He walked over to his bed and sat her down on it carefully. She lowered herself down, to which he followed, and moved his kisses from her lips to her neck. She moaned quietly and Draco cautiously started to unbutton her blouse. After each button, he softly kissed each new piece of exposed flesh, all the way down until her belly button, where he hastily attacked her lips once more. She ran her hands over his chest and slid his robes off of his shoulders and onto the floor. She left his lips to suck on his neck, where she left him a deep red hickey.

He swiftly removed her shirt and ran his hands along her chest and her stomach. He softly kneaded her breasts, extracting a low moan from Hermione's mouth. He bent down and lightly kissed from her collarbone to her breast. He licked her agonizingly slow here, and made to unhook her bra.

Unfortunately, this brought Hermione to her senses. She quickly sat up and pushed him to the side and stood up.

"I—I'm sorry. I can't do this. I'm sorry."

She hurriedly gathered her shirt from the floor and then ran across the hall to her room. Draco was left lying on his bed in utter confusion with what happened.

_She didn't want to go that far Draco._

_Well obviously._

_Don't get snappy; I'm only here to help._

_Well at the moment, you aren't. I can't even believe she let it get that far. I cant believe _I _let it get that far! With her of all people…_

_You never know who you are going to fall in love with Draco._

_I'm not falling in love with her! Or anybody for that matter!_

_Deny all you want Draco. You'll see eventually._

Across the hall, Hermione was having this exact same battle within her head with her own conscience.

_Gods that was so wrong…_

_You have to admit that you liked it though, Hermione._

_I did not! Ok well maybe a little… But with _him_ of all people! I just can't believe it was with him… Gods I'm just going to go to sleep. Maybe I'll just yell at Harry some more tomorrow to let off some frustration._

So they both lay upon their beds, in utter confusion with the activities of the night. But both would forget about everything, and not _really_ think about it until the next morning…

**&&&**

So I hope you liked it! If you did please **review**! I don't think I'm going to update until I get at least **10 reviews** on this chapter. It seems as though I have so many readers but hardly any of you are reviewing (though I love those of you who do!). Even if its constructive criticism, I'd greatly appreciate it! So remember—**10 reviews will get you an update, even more would be outstanding and you will all get cookies!** Ok enough of my rambling, I must get in bed.

**-dark.and.light.intertwined**


	9. Well Hello!

**Author's Note 6 Years In The Making! **

Hey guys! Hope you remember me, lol! I have to give a HUGE apology for disappearing for so many years! Life has definitely changed in ways I never expected, and fanfiction got put on the back-burner BIG time.

BUT! I am here to say that I feel as though I have the time on my hands now to return! I am going to completely revamp this story, go through the chapters I have posted and re-write some parts, add some things, take some away, and give the story a fuller plot line. At first I hadn't been sure what to do about Hermione's secret identity, but be prepared to know it really soon!

I will be posting the old chapters as they get revamped, which should allow me some time to get some new chapters going as well.

Hopefully you guys are still here!

Sarah

Also here is the new summary that will be posted with the story:

**Summary:** **Hermione has a secret... But who can she trust? Ron has been missing for months after being captured by Death Eaters, and Harry has secluded himself for fear of losing everyone he loves. There is only one person who can help her; one person who can protect her from her past. Will Draco Malfoy be able to handle a change to the Good Side to save someone he was raised to hate? D/H, possibly some B/G. Slightly A/U, EWE? format. Takes place during 7th year at Hogwarts, and is in compliance with HBP.**


End file.
